Un coeur perdu
by Caroline Sable Diogene
Summary: Trop de blessures, trop de douleurs, trop de morts, Candy en perd son coeur, sa joie de vivre, sa foi. Terry a gravi peu à peu le sommet de la gloire, a accompli son devoir et redonné à Susanna le gout de vivre et d'avoir d'autres buts. Enfin libre, saura-t-il maintenant retrouver le coeur de Candy? Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, cette fiction est une proposition de suite du dessin animé. Les drames jalonnent la vie de Candy, la souffrance finit par avoir raison de son courage, son optimisme et sa foi. Elle survit à tout mais revient de la drôle de guerre mutilée à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Terry lui a réussi à s'élever au théâtre et a aider Susanna à reprendre sa carrière et avoir d'autres rêves. En découvrant ce que Candy a vécu et ce qu'elle est devenue, pourra-t-il l'aider à retrouver son cœur perdu ? Découvrez-le avec moi, bonne lecture !**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Un cœur perdu**

 **1916**

Après avoir appris qu'Albert était le mystérieux grand-oncle William, Candy reprit espoir en le bonheur et vécut quelques semaines merveilleuses. Hélas, le sort s'acharnait sur elle, Albert avait contracté un virus en Afrique, rien ne put le sauver, il mourut d'épuisement après un mois de fièvres et de dysenterie. Candy ne le quitta pas, l'infirmière tint le choc pour lui adoucir le mal, l'amie tint aussi pour lui adoucir le temps restant mais la jeune fille courageuse, optimiste et joyeuse mourut avec lui de fatigue. A peine enterré, la famille André la chassa de la maison. Albert n'avait pas eu le temps d'écrire un testament, la tante Elroy, poussée par les Legrand la déshéritèrent militari de son nom et d'un éventuel héritage. Archibald et Annie tentèrent bien d'aller voir un avocat et d'empêcher cette injustice mais Candy se fichait de l'argent, les titres, un patronyme. Elle choisit de partir pour oublier son chagrin et que ses amis ne s'attirent aussi des ennuis pour elle. Elle partit s'inscrire sur la liste des engagés volontaires médicaux pour le front de guerre en France. Elle vécut ces quelques jours restants dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse pour éviter des adieux pénibles avec ses amis. Elle leur écrivit une lettre pour leur demander pardon, qu'elle n'allait pas se suicider au front mais soigner des gens et sa peine et qu'elle reviendrait quand la guerre serait finie. Elle écrivit une autre lettre à mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria de la même teneur, une encore à Patricia en Floride et puis elle écrivit une lettre à Terry, qu'elle ne posta pas mais qu'elle mit dans son coffret aux souvenirs avec un autre paquet de lettres et les deux insignes des André. Une du prince de la colline, Albert et l'autre d'Anthony, avec sa photo. Elle partit ensuite avec le coffret jusqu'à Lakewood. Elle escalada le portail, se glissa jusqu'à la roseraie d'Anthony, creusa un trou près des Sweet Candy et y enfouit le coffret. Elle se recueillit encore un peu, demanda à ses deux princes morts de veiller sur Terry et Suzanna, les protéger et leur souhaita d'être toujours heureux. Elle versa ensuite sa dernière larme et emporta une rose en bouton, on était en avril, en mai elles refleuriraient, comme chaque année.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry avait repris son rôle de Roméo après son retour à New York. Il joua la pièce deux mois encore puis Robert Hattaway voulut la mener en tournée. Suzanna Marlowe venait de se faire poser une prothèse, la rééducation fut longue mais elle commençait à marcher sans boiter. Elle resta à New York pour parfaire sa démarche et envisager à nouveau une carrière. Comme Terry l'encourageait fortement, elle y crut aussi.

Terry partit donc en tournée, il constata que partout où ils allaient, la pièce avait un grand succès et sans fausse modestie, il voyait bien que le public aimait son jeu. Il plaisait beaucoup aux filles mais des hommes aussi lui demandaient des autographes pour son talent, pas que son physique agréable. Les journaux écrivaient des articles élogieux mais parfois aussi imaginatifs en lui prêtant des liaisons inavouables ou ridicules. Ainsi on imagina qu'il était l'amant et protégé d'Eléonore Baker ! Mais il se fichait de ce qu'on disait de lui, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de devenir le plus grand acteur possible et ainsi ne pas mourir dans le cœur de sa belle, n'en être jamais oublié pour pouvoir supporter son devoir et tenir sa promesse d'être heureux.

A Chicago, il eut plus de mal à rester indifférent à tout, elle était si près, pourtant il fut sûr qu'elle ne serait pas dans le théâtre pour le voir vu l'article qu'il lut à l'hôtel, révélant l'identité de l'héritier secret de la famille André, Albert, son ami, l'ami de Candy. Rassuré sur elle, il repartit sans regret, ignorant que le lendemain, Candy allait encore vivre un long calvaire.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **1917**

Candy ferma les yeux du septième soldat mort cette semaine. Au moins lui n'avait pas trop souffert, la balle avait sectionné l'aorte, il s'était vidé de son sang rapidement, on avait rien pu faire. Depuis presque un an qu'elle était en France, elle avait vu tellement de sang, de morts, d'amputations, de hurlements de douleur effroyables, qu'elle ne se souvenait plus quand elle avait souri pour la dernière fois. Peut-être quand elle avait revu Flanny Hamilton ou quand le docteur Michel avait sauvé le jeune écossais blessé à la poitrine ? Mais c'était déjà le mois dernier, juste avant ce six avril où les Etats unis entrèrent aussi en guerre contre l'Allemagne et qui rajouta à la liste des morts, de jeunes américains venus faire leur devoir. Mai n'amena donc pas le soleil, les senteurs de rose et les chants d'oiseaux. Il n'amena que plus de blessés encore. Le ciel était gris tout le temps, l'odeur du sang et de la crasse empuantait et même les corbeaux fuyaient ce champ de bataille si mal nommé du Chemin des Dames.

Fatiguée, Candy repartit s'asseoir sur un sac de sable, un pou énorme la chatouilla sur le front, elle avait pourtant coupé ses cheveux très courts mais c'était impossible d'échapper à toute cette vermine grouillante. Et encore, les poux de tête c'était supportable mais ceux du corps, les punaises qui piquaient la nuit, les rats qui mordaient même éveillés, la gale, les nuées de mouches et même le typhus rodaient. C'était l'enfer et chaque jour Candy se sentait plus en colère contre les hommes, les dieux et l'injustice mais chaque jour elle se disait aussi :

 _« Je suis toujours en vie bien que morte de l'intérieur mais au moins Terry n'est pas dans cet enfer, il vit et il est heureux près de Suzanna ! Sans cette dernière certitude je ne pourrai plus continuer, j'ai tellement mal de vivre si vous saviez mes deux princes ! Veillez sur mon dernier prince sinon plus rien de mon passé ne sera plus jamais heureux ! »_

 **OoOoOoO**

A New York, Terry commençait les répétitions de sa quatrième pièce. Après avoir joué le traître Iago dans Othello, ce qui lui permit de casser son image de jeune premier romantique et confirma son grand talent, Robert lui confia celui d'Hamlet, rôle magistral et qui promettait un immense succès. Suzanna marchait désormais sans difficultés, sans boiter même avec des talons hauts. Ceux qui ignoraient son amputation jusqu'au genou de la jambe gauche, ne le soupçonnaient pas avec ses jupes longues. Par contre, côté théâtre, c'était plus dur à redémarrer, elle n'avait obtenu que deux rôles secondaires encore et même pas avec Terry. Elle trouvait aussi qu'il n'était pas pressé de lui demander sa main, ni de lui faire la cour d'ailleurs. Mais il était très attentionné, gentil, chevaleresque et fidèle à sa façon vu qu'il n'avait jamais fui à nouveau depuis son retour. Il ne parlait jamais du passé, y pensait de moins en moins apparemment et sans pour autant se croire aimée de lui, elle appréciait ce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir, sans se plaindre mais espérait toujours davantage quand il serait prêt.

 **OoOoOoO**


	2. Chapter 2

**1918**

Candy crut cette fois que c'était la fin quand la grenade explosa dans la tranchée. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la poitrine, elle lâcha son sac de pansements, vit encore un soldat hurler en tenant ses entrailles dans les mains puis ce fut le trou noir.

Quatre jours après, le onze novembre, le docteur Michel se mit à genoux dans la salle d'opération et remercia le ciel.

\- Merci mon Dieu de l'avoir sauvée ! Elle a assez souffert maintenant, au moins elle saura à son réveil que la guerre est enfin finie !

\- Oui enfin ! Fit Flanny en caressant le front blanc de sa collègue et désormais amie.

 _« Candy, tu garderas toujours cette cicatrice, celles invisibles aussi hélas mais j'espère que tu vivras de nouveau en souriant. Je t'ai traitée de tête de linotte frivole à une époque et je regrette tant que la vie t'ait rendue comme moi. Reviens Candy, reviens un peu frivole s'il te plait et ensemble nous vaincrons notre destin. Nous serons heureuses enfin, pour leur prouver que même l'enfer n'a pas eu raison de Candy et Flanny ! »_

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry s'échappa de la foule et grimpa tout en haut de l'immeuble puis il sortit par le toit et put enfin aller jouer de l'harmonica et penser à elle sur la plus haute cheminée. Il contempla le ciel étoilé, joua le « ce n'est qu'un au revoir » encore puis pensa tout haut :

 _« Tu vois Candy, je suis en haut, j'ai réussi à être un acteur seul, enfin, sans ma mère mais pas sans toi bien sûr ! J'espère que tu es fier de moi ma Juliette, j'ai fait ça pour te plaire surtout. J'imagine à chaque représentation que tu es dans la salle et ça me donne tous les talents et la force. Mais je sais bien que tu n'es jamais dans la salle, que tu n'es jamais venue me voir, que tu ne seras pas non plus le mois prochain à Chicago pour ma première mise en scène seul de Cyrano de Bergerac. Je sais que tu ne me verras pas jouer ce grand poète amoureux au trop long nez. J'aurai aimé apercevoir dans tes yeux la surprise de me voir déguisé en mousquetaire laid, encore malchanceux en amour mais si grand dans son cœur, comme le tien, ma Roxane aux tâches de rousseur. Mais pour ce qui est de Suzanna, je sais que tu me dirais que je n'ai pas encore respecté toute ma promesse. Elle n'est pas encore aussi heureuse qu'il le faut, sa carrière ne veut pas redémarrer et ça m'embête bien pour elle. Mais j'y arriverai ma princesse, sois en certaine car je ne peux pas lui donner plus en sentiments, l'amitié suffira si elle a un but plus grand que celui qu'elle a trouvé par désespoir, moi. J'espère que tu vas bien mon ange, je n'ai pas pu encore trop chercher à savoir ta vie pour garder mon but en tête mais à Chicago, je le ferai un peu, je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir. »_

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy observa encore sa vilaine cicatrice dans la glace, elle était encore rouge mais elle rosirait puis blanchirait avec le temps. Elle reboutonna ensuite son corsage et enfila son manteau pour rejoindre Flanny en bas. Elles avaient pris le train jusqu'à Paris mais n'avaient pas embarqué ce matin à Cherbourg avec les autres pour rentrer à New York. Candy avait envie de rester encore quelques jours à Paris, pour voir la tour Eiffel, Montmartre, l'arc de Triomphe, enfin tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu voir à son arrivée et Flanny, trop ravie de la voir désirer à nouveau, la suivit dans ses aventures.

Ce que Flanny ignorait encore c'est que Candy avait très peur de retourner aux Etats-Unis, peur d'apprendre là-bas un nouveau drame. Ici au moins, elle était tranquille du passé, du présent et des fantômes, sauf ceux de la guerre mais ils étaient trop nombreux donc moins tourmenteurs.

Un peintre à Montmartre proposa aux deux femmes un portrait d'elles. Flanny réussit à convaincre Candy de s'offrir ce souvenir mais rien ne put faire sourire Candy. Le portrait reflétait le présent, deux femmes survivantes indifférentes à l'apparence et les futilités. Deux mutilées de guerre, mentale seulement pour Flanny mais aussi physique pour Candy qui avait reçu des éclats de grenade dans le sein gauche, tout prêt du cœur et à jamais enlaidie dans sa féminité. Bien qu'elle se fichait désormais de plaire, ne se savait plus capable d'aimer un homme et avait renoncé à se marier et fonder une famille un jour, c'était tout de même une douleur en plus de ne plus être jolie.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry commença à trouver étrange que Candy André ne travaille dans aucuns hôpitaux, cliniques ou orphelinats de Chicago et ses environs. Il engagea alors un détective qui alla se renseigner à la maison Pony. Il faillit hurler quand celui-ci lui annonça que la jeune fille était partie comme infirmière volontaire sur le front français depuis deux ans et que les deux religieuses n'avaient plus de nouvelles depuis. Une fois remis de son émotion et décidé à la retrouver à tout prix, Terry pensa qu'Annie Brighton, son amie du collège en saurait plus. Le détective l'informa le lendemain qu'Annie Brighton était devenue Annie Cornwell depuis un mois, en épousant Archibald et le jeune couple était en voyage de noces en Californie. En revanche Eliza Legrand vivait près de Chicago, à Lakewood, avec son frère et sa mère et pouvait en savoir plus. Terry pensa qu'il fallait ruser avec ces gens vu les souvenirs qu'il avait du frère et de la sœur à Londres. Il envoya le détective avec une invitation spéciale pour la représentation de ce soir de Cyrano de Bergerac. Trop fière de cet honneur, Eliza vint le voir et Terry entendit des horreurs terrifiantes de la bouche de cette vipère rousse. Il eut du mal à rester impassible dans son rôle tant la terreur l'envahit d'avoir laissé vivre ça à Candy. Mais une fois qu'il sut tout, il chassa cette horrible sorcière et lui prédit un avenir aussi sombre que son âme si elle osait recroiser un jour son chemin. Puis il pleura toutes les larmes de son cœur en imaginant Candy dans l'enfer de cette horrible guerre.

Le lendemain, il retourna à New York prêt à prendre le premier bateau pour l'Europe, quand les journaux annoncèrent l'Armistice. Il choisit alors d'attendre car si elle rentrait bientôt, il la trouverait facilement vu que tous les bateaux arrivaient ici. Chaque matin il se rendit au port, il lisait aussi les listes de disparus américains, priant chaque jour de ne pas lire son nom. Un mois après, elle n'était toujours pas revenue mais son nom ne figurait pas non plus sur les listes. La croix rouge n'avait pas reçu son nom parmi les volontaires médicaux disparus mais lui dit qu'un médecin venait de revenir hier, un médecin franco-américain qui l'avait peut-être connue. Terry courut après cet espoir, le docteur Michel était parti voir de la famille en Virginie pour aussi oublier cette guerre. Terry décida alors d'y aller mais Suzanna qui n'avait pas bronché de le voir courir chaque matin au port lui demanda s'il voulait juste que Candy soit vivante ou plus à nouveau. Il avoua alors franchement à la jeune femme qu'il ne pouvait cesser d'aimer Candy car elle l'avait fait devenir ce qu'il était, elle était sa muse et son soleil. Devant pareil aveu, Suzanna sentit son dernier espoir mourir mais bizarrement, ça la soulagea plus que l'attrista. Alors elle lui dit de reprendre son chemin vers sa muse, son soleil. Elle avait eu deux ans de son amitié, son soutien, son aide financière et morale, c'était assez payé comme prix. Terry la remercia chaleureusement, elle sourit et lui dit qu'elle avait de toute façon de quoi être heureuse ces prochains mois car on lui proposait de jouer Lady Macbeth à Washington. Terry fut soulagé et partit pour la Virginie le lendemain.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy trouva un nouveau prétexte à rester à Paris, une portée de chiots trouvés qu'elle confia à un refuge et vu le manque de bras pour s'en occuper, elle se proposa le temps qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un d'autre. Elle suggéra à Flanny de rentrer sans elle, elle la rejoindrait plus tard mais son amie refusa sachant que si elle la laissait ici, Candy ne reviendrait jamais aux Etats-Unis revoir ceux qui étaient encore enfouis dans son cœur. Alors Flanny aida Candy dans sa nouvelle tâche tout en cherchant de son côté quelqu'un pour leur succéder. Elle trouva par chance, un mois après, deux femmes adorant les chiens, prêtes à donner de leur temps. Mais Candy voulut rester encore un mois de plus pour permettre à la vieille dame fondatrice du refuge de se reposer un peu chez ses enfants en Alsace. Flanny accepta ce mois supplémentaire mais lui rappela que leurs soldes seraient épuisés à ce délai et qu'il faudrait rentrer ou travailler en échange d'un salaire, au lieu d'être bénévoles. Candy admit que bien qu'elles n'avaient que de maigres besoins vu leurs vies austères, il fallait y songer mais ce n'est pas ça qui pouvait l'inquiéter. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était de revenir à New York et apprendre encore des drames. Ici elle était protégée, elle ne s'attachait plus à personne, préférait soulager les misères animales vu que les humains étaient trop cruels et stupides et les seuls êtres humains qu'elle voulait encore écouter et supporter étaient ceux qui faisaient comme elle ou les enfants encore innocents. Flanny lui avait montré la seule voie réelle, l'amour n'était qu'un leurre. La souffrance venait de là, le détachement permettait la paix. Les religieux vivaient ainsi mais elle ne croyait plus non plus à Dieu, la prière était inutile et les paradis promis un mensonge pour ne pas désespérer. Ne restaient de vrais pour elle que le respect du vivant, la liberté de conscience et la sincérité comme valeurs à garder. La générosité était encore possible mais pas l'abnégation. Ni celle qui soulageait les consciences ni la pitié, juste la générosité gratuite.

Pourtant Flanny n'aimait pas que Candy soit comme elle. Elle l'avait connue joyeuse, pleine de vie, amoureuse et prête à tout pour son amoureux, elle voulait qu'elle redevienne ainsi. Elle savait maintenant que Candy avait encore de la famille de cœur en Amérique. Les dames de l'orphelinat Pony, des amis dans le coin et à Chicago mais elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire dire encore ce qu'était devenu le jeune homme qu'elle aimait, venu la voir à l'hôpital Sainte Johanna. Elle pensait bien à une rupture mais pas qu'il soit mort comme Anthony et Albert car d'eux elle parlait parfois. Flanny se dit que si ce jeune homme était encore aux Etats Unis, il était possible qu'il aime encore Candy et pouvait peut-être la guérir ou au moins l'apaiser.

Elle patienta encore un mois, fin décembre la vieille dame du refuge revint et Candy ne put prolonger cette excuse. Flanny lui dit alors qu'il y avait un bateau pour New York dans quatre jours, Candy soupira mais ne rejeta pas l'idée.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry repartit de Virginie cinq jours après son arrivée. Il avait eu du mal à obtenir des renseignements du docteur Michel. D'abord très méfiant envers cet étranger prétendument ami de Candy puis touché par l'histoire racontée de Terry qui lui dit tout son passé mais respectueux du mutisme de l'infirmière n'ayant jamais évoqué le sien, il n'avoua le pire que parce que Terry ne voulait pas partir sans savoir et menaçait de camper jusqu'à Noël devant sa maison. Au bout de trois nuits, le médecin, résigné le fit rentrer et lui raconta que Candy avait failli mourir juste avant l'Armistice. Des éclats de grenade avaient traversé sa poitrine côté cœur. Il l'avait opérée, un morceau était plus profondément enfoncé, à cinq millimètres du cœur. Il avait réussi à le retirer mais avec beaucoup de chance et grâce à une autre infirmière, Flanny Hamilton, qui l'avait trouvée à temps dans la tranchée et l'avait assisté avec un sang froid unique. Mais Candy avait maintenant une cicatrice et une petite déformation du sein gauche mais sans autres séquelles sauf les invisibles. Terry souffrit encore de tant d'épreuves pour Candy mais s'inquiéta ensuite bien plus sur ses douleurs mentales que sa cicatrice physique. Le docteur n'avait pas voulu dramatiser mais Terry eut encore mal d'apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais vu rire ni même sourire Candy là-bas. Certains la surnommaient même « mademoiselle de glace et d'ennui » mais le docteur savait qu'elle était surtout fatiguée d'avoir trop vu d'horreur et se protégeait comme elle pouvait.

Terry arriva à New York mi-décembre. Il retourna tout de suite au port, les listes des arrivants étaient toujours vierges de Candy, il consulta les archives pour Flanny Hamilton mais elle n'y figurait pas non plus. Il y retourna à nouveau chaque matin, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer qu'elle revienne quand elle aurait trouvé la force de le faire. Au port, ça finit par se savoir que le célèbre acteur attendait désespéramment quelqu'un, des journalistes imaginèrent encore tout et n'importe quoi. Terry se fichait de ça, le théâtre était aussi en suspension, tant que Candy ne reviendrait pas, rien ne l'intéressait.

 **OoOoOoO**

Le 30 décembre, Candy regarda le paquebot en espérant qu'il ne pourrait partir suite à une avarie, une panne, n'importe quoi. Mais les passagers commencèrent à embarquer et Flanny revint avec une boite de bonbons et lui donna.

\- Des bonbons ? Pour moi ?

\- Pour les enfants de Pony ou si un ami t'accueille à New York. Sinon pour toi si tu veux, du moment que tu les acceptes !

\- Eh bien oui, merci mais je n'ai aucun ami à New York, ce sera pour les enfants Pony. Mais… et si tu y allais la première ? Je te rejoindrais dès que tu m'auras écrit que mes mamans de cœur vont bien ! S'il te plait Flanny ?

\- Tu m'as promis de ne pas flancher Candy ! Il faut que tu ais le courage d'affronter l'avenir maintenant, tu ne peux pas vivre toujours dans ce présent vide. Je comprends pour le passé mais l'avenir sera plus beau, tu verras !

\- Plus beau ? Mais qu'allons nous faire en Amérique à part encore soigner des malades, soulager la misère, se confronter à la pauvreté ?

\- Profiter un peu de notre beau pays Candy, de la nature, des chants d'oiseaux, des rires d'enfants, des vrais gens généreux comme ta maman Pony et ta maman sœur Maria qui, j'espère, m'accueilleront aussi. J'en ai assez Candy, je veux vivre un peu de douceur et de gentillesse moi aussi. Noël vient de passer, je voudrais pouvoir vivre le prochain dans un lieu calme et bienveillant ! Et puisque tout ça existe au moins dans un endroit dans le monde et que cet endroit est en Amérique, allons-y Candy !

\- Oui évidemment, vu ainsi ! C'est vrai que ça a existé Flanny mais est-ce que ça existe toujours ?

\- On le saura en y allant Candy, allez monte, on le saura bientôt !

 **OoOoOoO**


	3. Chapter 3

Terry se sentit plus optimiste ce vendredi 6 janvier. Un bateau allait arriver de Cherbourg, ce matin, il faisait un grand soleil alors qu'il avait neigé les douze jours suivants et il avait rêvé qu'elle revenait cette nuit. Il acheta un bouquet de myosotis à une fleuriste et s'installa à son poste habituel de façon à avoir la meilleure vue sur les passagers. L'attente fut longue, le bateau arriva deux heures en retard mais Terry avait appris la patience et la méditation silencieuse l'occupait sans ennui ni colère. Mais quand enfin le bateau accosta, il laissa ses souvenirs et observa chaque passager. Parmi les derniers, il s'attarda sur une femme avec des lunettes et un chapeau mou. Elle portait un manteau noir de style très simple, une jupe grise et un sac aux emblèmes de la Croix Rouge. Dans ses souvenirs, Flanny Hamilton avait des lunettes, des cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, un nez pincé et un caractère autoritaire et méprisant mais la passagère était encore loin et baissait la tête. Terry ne vit pas Candy mais quand la femme aux lunettes se retourna un instant pour regarder derrière elle, il vit une queue de cheval dépasser du chapeau mou. Puis son regard s'éloigna et sa respiration s'accéléra en voyant descendre en queue de peloton, loin des autres, une frêle silhouette, les cheveux courts sans chapeau, blonds et ondulés, portant un simple tailleur gris, les yeux inquiets, la bouche fermée et les mains serrant son sac avec l'emblème de la Croix rouge. Terry frémit de plus en plus alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle semblait si maigre, si pâle, si fragile et si apeurée. Ses grands yeux verts hier si lumineux, candides, doux, semblaient bien fatigués et sombres. La petite fille, l'adolescente étaient bien loin, une femme ayant vieilli trop vite la remplaçait. Mais Terry s'y attendait et son cœur la reconnaissait bien, ses sentiments étaient indestructibles et dès qu'elle sourirait à nouveau, elle serait encore belle. Il prit sa respiration, plus que quelques mètres avant qu'elle soit face à lui, elle était toujours petite, lui très grand. Il avait perdu de vue Flanny Hamilton, il fut surpris de la voir surgir à sa gauche et le dépasser puis se retourner sur lui le regard curieux. C'était bien la même qu'il avait vue à l'hôpital Sainte Johanna, le même regard sévère mais l'air aussi fatigué que Candy. Terry regarda à nouveau Candy, elle dépassa le couple devant lui, s'il ne bougeait pas, elle serait face à lui dans une seconde. Il resta figé, son bouquet à la main, elle l'évita sans le regarder, le regard absent, elle ne l'avait pas vu ou reconnu.

\- Candy !

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais ça suffit à la stopper. Elle se figea, n'osant se retourner alors il insista.

\- Candy, je suis derrière toi, je t'attends depuis trois ans, enfin tu es revenue !

Elle osa se retourner, le regarda avec surprise mais un semblant de sourire se dessina sur sa bouche.

\- Terry ! Comment savais-tu que je serais sur ce bateau ?

\- Je l'ai rêvé Candy. Bienvenue en Amérique !

Il lui tendit le bouquet, elle resta stupide sans le prendre, regardant devant elle après Flanny. Celle-ci justement se retournait aussi, cherchant encore ce jeune homme aux fleurs lui semblant familier physiquement. Elle vit alors qu'il tendait le bouquet à Candy et elle devina le regard de celle-ci, tourné vers elle, encore plus angoissé. Elle se souvint alors que c'était lui venu la voir à Chicago et accourut.

\- Candy, ça va ? Tu sembles avoir encore un ami à New York, accepte le bouquet, le pauvre a l'air peiné que tu ne le prennes pas !

Terry vit Candy hésiter encore puis le lui prit des mains et bredouilla :

\- Merci Terry, c'est gentil. Je suis surprise mais je suis contente de te voir. Heu… je te présente Flanny, une amie. Flanny je te présente Terry, enfin, Terrence Grandchester, un ami d'enfance.

\- Enchantée ! fit la brune d'un ton gentil qui surprit Terry. Mais il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se voit, c'est bien vous qui êtes déjà venu à Sainte Johanna à Chicago pour voir Candy ?

\- C'est exact mademoiselle, c'est moi, enchanté de vous revoir aussi.

\- J'avoue avoir été sèche à l'époque, excusez-moi, je ne connaissais pas bien Candy en ce temps là, je la croyais frivole et écervelée, je me suis bien trompée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai été sec, vous n'avez fait que votre travail en me mettant à la porte, on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut tout le temps.

\- Non c'est sûr mais c'est mieux d'agir quand on sait ce qu'on veut que de se résigner, n'est-ce pas Candy ?

\- Heu… si tu le dis. Bon, il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille maintenant, Terry a autre chose à faire, merci Terry mais…

\- J'ai tout mon temps Candy, enfin si tu l'acceptes. Vous devez être fatiguées, je peux vous conduire, j'ai ma voiture, j'ai une maison aussi, si vous voulez vous pourriez vous y reposer, déjeuner !

\- Moi je ne dis pas non ! se dépêcha de répondre Flanny en se disant que cet homme était un type vraiment bien et que le bonheur de Candy ne pouvait passer que par lui.

Terry lui sourit, regrettant de l'avoir prise pour un serpent à lunettes rigide un jour. Candy par contre ne sourit pas et dit d'un ton décidé :

\- Il n'en est pas question, je ne veux pas m'attarder à New York, je ne suis revenue que pour la maison Pony, il faut que je sache vite si elles vont bien, le reste…

\- Je peux t'assurer que mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria se portent très bien Candy, j'ai eu des nouvelles récentes, tout va bien à l'orphelinat.

\- Ah ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de raisons de courir Candy, monsieur Grandchester pourra te rassurer encore plus si on le suit, je suis sûr qu'il sait même pour tes amis de Chicago !

\- Pour Archibald et Annie ? Oui je sais aussi qu'ils vont bien, ils se sont mariés il y a peu et ont fait leur voyage de noces à Los Angeles. Mais j'ignore s'ils sont revenus à Chicago encore.

\- Archibald et Annie se sont mariés ! Je suis contente pour eux, enfin un rêve qui n'est pas mort ! Fit Candy le regard un peu moins sombre.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas le seul qui peut se réaliser ! Dit Terry plein d'espoir.

Mais le regard de Candy vira au noir et elle lui demanda sèchement :

\- J'espère Terry, j'espère vraiment que celui de Suzanna existe aussi, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien Candy ! répondit Terry sans lâcher son regard. Elle va bien, elle réalise son rêve en ce moment à Washington. Sur les planches d'un théâtre, elle est Lady Macbeth.

\- Elle est remontée sur scène ? Donc elle remarche ? Fit Candy surprise de cette réponse mais sans plus de colère envers lui. Son regard chercha ensuite Flanny, elle semblait bien ravie de cette réponse. Enfin, elle demanda :

\- Et toi Terry ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien Candy mais tu m'as bien manquée et je crois avoir fait mon devoir pour pouvoir maintenant vivre mon rêve.

\- Ne l'as-tu pas encore vécu Terry ? Tu es bien encore acteur ? On te regarde de plus en plus on dirait, tu es plus célèbre qu'avant non ?

\- J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais de mon rêve d'acteur Candy, je le poursuis mais maintenant je peux jouer suivant mes envies. Je veux maintenant réaliser mon rêve d'homme, réussir ma vie personnelle, me marier, fonder une famille.

\- Quand Suzanna reviendra de tournée alors ?

\- Non Candy, Suzanna a accepté de se contenter de ce que je pouvais lui offrir : mon amitié, mon aide à passer cette épreuve, remarcher, remonter sur scène, à être heureuse. Elle a compris que je ne pouvais davantage, elle n'en souffre plus, elle est heureuse d'être actrice.

\- Si elle l'est alors c'est bien aussi Terry ! fit-elle sans montrer de joie qu'il soit libre à nouveau, méfiante.

\- Alors tu acceptes de venir te reposer avec ton amie dans ma maison Candy ?

Elle allait encore refuser mais il semblait le vouloir beaucoup. Flanny l'espérait aussi et après tout, elles étaient fauchées, trouver un train pour Chicago tout de suite serait étonnant et puisque Terry avait des nouvelles de là-bas et des preuves de sa réussite, autant le voir pour en être sûre.

\- Si tu y tiens vraiment Terry, oui mais pas longtemps.

Il sourit, enfin, le premier pas était fait. Il savait que ce n'était pas gagné, elle était méfiante, trop déçue et sans pitié pour elle même mais elle montrait encore de la tendresse pour lui et Flanny était une alliée qui l'aiderait à faire renaître cette rose blanche blessée.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy s'aperçut vite de la réussite réelle de Terry. D'abord, à peine sortis du port, deux femmes voulurent un autographe et un photographe le flasha. Il avait déjà insisté pour lui porter son sac et celui de Flanny, il resta indifférent à la photo le montrant porteur de sacs devant deux filles mal fagotées. Il refusa poliment les autographes faute de main libre et de temps et lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une belle voiture et mit les sacs dans le coffre, un homme lui lança sans venir trop près :

\- Merci pour votre Cyrano de Bergerac monsieur Grandchester ! Ma femme et ma fille m'ont convaincu d'aller le voir, je ne regrette pas, vous savez rendre le théâtre moins poussiéreux, plus passionnant !

Terry le remercia chaleureusement puis ouvrit sa portière arrière, Flanny s'y glissa. Candy faillit la suivre puis se dit que c'était idiot, elle monta à l'avant quand il ouvrit l'autre porte.

\- Tu as joué « Cyrano de Bergerac » ? demanda-t-elle ensuite avec curiosité, ce qui plut à Terry.

\- Oui c'est mon dernier rôle, tu connais la pièce ?

\- En livre seulement. Bizarrement je l'ai lu en France, un soldat blessé me l'a prêté.

\- Et ça t'a plu ? demanda-t-il vu qu'elle n'en dit pas plus.

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire que ce soldat était mort peu après, il lui avait légué le livre et elle l'avait d'ailleurs dans son sac. Elle marmonna juste oui sans développer, Terry n'insista pas mais s'adressa à Flanny pour savoir si elle aimait le théâtre, la littérature. Celle-ci avoua n'avoir jamais été au théâtre mais aimait lire des fictions si elle n'étaient pas trop mièvres, d'aventures et de voyages. Vu que Candy ne parlait plus, regardait la ville d'un œil indifférent contrairement à il y a trois ans où tout l'enthousiasmait, Flanny demanda à Terry ce qu'il avait joué d'autre comme pièces car elle ignorait tout de sa carrière, étant partie en France peu après « le roi Lear ».

\- Après « le roi Lear », j'ai joué « Roméo et Juliette » puis un rôle de félon dans « Othello », Iago. Ensuite j'ai obtenu le rôle d' « Hamlet », on l'a joué plus de six mois, ça a bien marché. Et comme j'avais envie de jouer autre chose que Shakespeare et voulais tenter une mise en scène moi-même, j'ai monté « Cyrano de Bergerac ». Ça a bien marché aussi, j'aurais pu poursuivre la tournée mais j'avais besoin d'un break.

\- Et vous avez une idée de ce que vous voulez jouer ensuite ? demanda Flanny avec intérêt.

\- J'ai plusieurs idées mais rien de défini, on verra une fois que j'aurai accompli ce que j'espère côté personnel.

Il regarda discrètement Candy, elle ne broncha pas, elle semblait ailleurs mais Flanny comprit le message et choisit de poser plein de questions sur le théâtre pour lui montrer que ce jeune homme était une chance pour elle d'être encore heureuse si elle se réveillait. Mais elle resta muette jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, ce qui prit quand même quarante minutes. Terry avait trouvé une maison agréable à New York dans un quartier aisé et calme. Une maison moderne de quatre chambres et une grande salle de bain à l'étage, au rez de chaussée un grand salon, un bureau, une belle cuisine et une autre chambre pour sa gouvernante cuisinière, Martha. Il y avait aussi un grand jardin derrière protégé des curieux, boisé et très fleuri en été, surtout de roses de toutes couleurs. Il était fier de sa trouvaille, du grand chêne ressemblant à celui de Saint-Paul à Londres et de son couple d'écureuils installé dans cet arbre. Il avait aussi adopté un chat et pensait aménager bientôt le grenier en salle de jeux et de sport.

Candy se tut encore quand ils rentèrent dans la propriété mais regarda le chêne avec plus de plaisir. Elle n'attendit pas que Terry lui ouvre la portière une fois arrêtés, elle en sortit vite et partit le regarder de plus près. Terry s'occupa alors de Flanny qui en profita pour lui dire, en acceptant sa main pour sortir :

\- Je crois que vous êtes celui qui peut la sortir de sa dépression monsieur Grandchester, soyez patient, elle a perdu la foi mais pas la raison ni ses sentiments pour ceux qu'elle a aimé.

\- Je serai patient ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la laisserai plus jamais tomber, je regrette tant !

\- C'est inutile de regretter ce qui ne peut-être changé, seul le présent compte et l'avenir en dépend.

Candy revint et regarda maintenant la maison puis dit :

\- Tu as bien choisi Terry, je suis contente pour toi, tu as fait du chemin.

\- Merci Candy, j'ai avancé avec un but en tête, sinon…

\- Sinon on stagne, je sais ! dit-elle à nouveau résignée. Bon, on peut rentrer ? J'ai un besoin pressant, excuse-moi d'être si pragmatique.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, suivez-moi mesdemoiselles.

Il récupéra les sacs et les précéda sur le perron. Flanny donna alors un coup de coude à Candy et lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Tu vois que tu as un avenir ici, il est clairement toujours épris de toi, n'hésite plus.

\- Tu ignores de quoi tu parles Flanny, c'est mon passé ici, il a juste besoin de se déculpabiliser aussi avec moi c'est tout.

Flanny haussa les épaules, c'est vrai qu'il venait de dire qu'il regrettait le passé mais il semblait bien surtout tenir à elle avant tout.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy accepta de rester jusqu'à demain vu qu'il n'y avait pas de train pour Chicago avant demain quinze heures et que Terry avait plusieurs chambres de libre. Après avoir vu l'intérieur de la maison, rencontré Martha, goûté à sa cuisine savoureuse et sa gentillesse, elle se dit que Terry avait su tenir sa promesse d'être heureux alors qu'elle…. Mais elle n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il l'aimait encore, il n'aimait que ses souvenirs et elle voulait avant de partir lui prouver que sa Candy n'était plus celle revenue de France et qu'elle n'existerait plus jamais. Il fallait le libérer d'elle, ainsi il pourrait trouver une femme digne de lui, si ce n'était pas Suzanna et poursuivre sa route vers le bonheur. Alors elle lui proposa après dîner d'aller parler près du chêne alors que Flanny tenait compagnie à Martha.

Terry ne pensa pas qu'elle allait lui dire que tout pouvait reprendre entre eux tout de suite bien sûr mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant de certitudes.

\- Terry, dit-elle d'abord d'une voix presque douce en s'asseyant contre l'arbre alors que lui resta debout. D'abord je veux te dire que je suis très fière et contente de ce que tu as réalisé et obtenu en si peu d'années, sincèrement.

\- Merci Candy, j'ai eu plus de chance que toi surtout.

\- Peu importe ! Tu as réussi et tu es bien construit maintenant, c'est évident, tu es un homme solide et sain.

\- Je fume encore un peu tout de même tu sais !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu n'as plus que ce vice c'est bien, l'alcool détruit plus que le tabac. Et puis tu ne vas pas virer en saint tout de même, c'est ennuyeux la perfection !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore pas mal de défauts en réserve.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas Terry, je partirai demain plus sereine, au moins un de nous a tenu sa promesse et je préfère que ce soit toi.

\- Tu peux encore tenir la tienne Candy, ta vie est loin d'être finie.

\- J'espère pouvoir la tenir Terry mais je n'accède plus qu'à la paix, le bonheur je ne le vois qu'ainsi maintenant. Je me sens déjà plus sereine de savoir que tout va bien à la maison Pony, que tu vas bien, qu'Archibald et Annie sont mariés et heureux. Si déjà il n'y a pas eu de morts ou de malades, ça va bien. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie Terry, je sais juste ce que je ne peux plus en faire. Je vais être claire avec toi Terry, je suis revenue mais je ne suis pas revenue vraiment, j'ai bien changé et c'est irréversible.

\- Tu es juste trop éprouvée et déçue Candy, si tu me laisses t'aider tu retrouveras la paix et la joie, peu à peu, sans oublier mais en l'acceptant.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile Terry, il ne s'agit pas d'une dépression comme le croit Flanny, c'est un état d'esprit que j'ai acquis et un constat d'une réalité de vie. Même si je retrouve la paix et un peu de joie dans ce monde Terry, je ne peux plus croire en ce que je croyais avant.

\- En Dieu ?

\- Entre autre, oui.

\- On peut vivre heureux sans être croyant, c'est mon cas depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis d'accord, même sans illusions on peut l'être.

\- Alors en quoi ne crois-tu plus qui t'empêchera d'être heureuse Candy ?

\- Je ne crois plus aux hommes, en l'être humain, plus assez pour vouloir en fabriquer de nouveaux pour se détruire, je ne veux pas mettre au monde des enfants, je ne veux donc plus créer de famille ni me marier.

Terry ne put s'empêcher de pâlir face à son regard transperçant et son ton sûr, ce qui fit croire à Candy qu'elle avait bien raison de ne pas le ménager. Pourtant il se reprit vite et dit d'une voix douce :

\- Je comprends, j'ai pensé aussi ainsi plus jeune quand je me sentais seul et gênant pour mes parents. Je n'ai pas non plus de certitudes sur mes capacités à élever un enfant et de toute façon je ne l'ai jamais envisagé qu'avec quelqu'un que j'aime et en qui j'aurai toute confiance. En vérité, je n'y ai pensé qu'une seule fois, avec toi bien sûr mais je préfère aussi m'abstenir d'enfant que d'être un père indigne.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant Terry mais tu m'as dit le contraire tout à l'heure, tu rêves de fonder une famille.

\- Oui mais on peut le faire autrement, en adoptant des orphelins par exemple.

\- Même ainsi je ne m'en sens pas capable Terry, les orphelins ont besoin de parents construits.

\- Plus tard peut-être. Sinon on peut construire une famille à deux, des amis, des animaux de compagnie…

Cette fois, Candy laissa échapper un léger rire, Terry se sentit sur le bon chemin mais elle revint vite et lui asséna :

\- Je ne veux pas non plus me marier, je n'ai rien à offrir à un homme.

\- Tu peux lui offrir au moins ton cœur Candy.

\- Mon cœur ? Où est-il à ton avis ?

\- Là où tu l'as laissé avant de partir Candy, cherche-le.

Elle repensa à son coffret enterré à Lakewood, la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite et resta rêveuse un instant. Puis elle vit les yeux bleus de Terry s'éclairer, il lui prit la main et lui dit :

\- Le mien t'appartient toujours Candy, je n'ai pas pu t'oublier et aimer Suzanna, je n'ai pas envie de chercher ailleurs, mon cœur t'a élue il y a longtemps pour toujours, c'est ainsi.

\- Terry ! Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, ce sont tes souvenirs. Regarde-moi bien, je ne suis plus Candy taches de sons, je ne suis qu'un fantôme.

\- Je te regarde bien Candy, tu es ma taches de son et je ne veux pas renoncer à toi.

Elle soupira puis rit encore.

\- Tu es aveugle Terry, même physiquement j'ai changé, je suis mutilée suite à des éclats de grenades.

\- Je le sais, j'ai rencontré le docteur Michel il y a peu, il m'a raconté.

\- Tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Par culpabilité ?

\- J'en ai éprouvé mais ce n'est pas ce qui me motive, c'est l'amour !

\- Arrête avec ça, moi je ne t'aime plus Terry, je n'aime que ton souvenir et je te respecte mais c'est tout.

\- Alors je m'en contenterai et t'aimerai quand même.

\- Tu es fou, ça ne te mènera nulle part, tu dois accepter de passer à autre chose maintenant !

\- J'ai le droit de choisir mon destin Candy, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer si ça me fait plaisir.

\- Non mais j'ai le droit de te dire que tu es masochiste, stupide et aveugle.

\- Peut-être mais ça ne change rien, je persiste et signe.

\- Alors bon courage Terry ! Je te signale quand même que je pars demain et que je ne ferai rien pour te revoir et t'inciter à t'entêter encore.

\- Cela ne fait rien, l'absence ne détruit rien chez moi.

\- Tu seras bien obligé de te faire une raison Terry, c'est trop tard ! dit-elle lassée en se relevant.

Terry se mit alors sur son passage et lui dit dans les yeux :

\- Quelque part, tu es encore en colère contre moi de ne pas avoir été capable de régler mes problèmes quand il le fallait, d'avoir été lâche et de t'avoir menti, donc trahi en t'abandonnant. Je sais que je ne mérite pas une autre chance Candy mais je te prouverai que mon amour n'est pas un leurre.

\- Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne l'ai jamais été car c'est moi qui ai choisi pour toi et je ne l'ai jamais regretté, surtout quand j'ai compris que je ne t'avais pas aimé autant que je le croyais, vu que le seul homme que j'ai aimé vraiment, c'est Albert.

Cette fois Terry ne put cacher la blessure qu'elle venait de lui asséner, en plus elle restait froide à sa pâleur et ses yeux troublés. Il ravala sa peine et lui dit :

\- Je n'ai donc vraiment rien compris, je croyais que tu l'aimais en sœur, en amie, j'avais confiance quand tu vivais avec lui à Chicago et…

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti ni trahi à cette époque, il était amnésique et je l'aimais bien en ami, en sœur si tu veux. C'est après, quand il m'a dit qui il était, quand on a vécu quelques mois de bonheur à Lakewood que j'ai compris comme je l'aimais. Tout était fini entre nous à ce moment Terry, je ne te devais aucuns comptes, je ne devais plus jamais te revoir, tu devais épouser Suzanna. Je suis désolée si je ruine tes derniers espoirs, je ne voulais pas te blesser encore mais puisque seule la vérité peut te faire voir clair, je préfère l'être et que tu tournes la page entre nous.

\- Tu crois peut-être que l'amour disparaît comme ça même s'il est à sens unique ? Non Candy, même si tu ne veux pas de lui, il demeure car je suis ainsi.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de ton orgueil Terry ? Tu n'aurais jamais accepté pareil rejet hier ? Tu as bien changé aussi, tu es devenu… faible !

\- Tu es donc devenue bien dure toi pour trouver de la faiblesse dans un élan d'amour mais c'est égal, mon orgueil sait ce qui mérite d'être accepté ou pas.

\- Je ne suis pas dure Terry, je suis lucide, c'est le monde qui est dur et sans pitié.

\- Si tu ne supportes plus d'y vivre alors pourquoi ne te suicides-tu pas ?

Cette fois ce fut elle qui pâlit un peu face à son regard puissant mais sans mépris.

\- Par indifférence, vivante ou morte peu importe, je ne ressens rien.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vivre sans rien ressentir Candy, je te plains, moi je préfère ressentir même de la souffrance que de l'indifférence à tout.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aller au bout de la souffrance, je ne te le souhaite pas bien sûr mais sache qu'on ne peut en revenir indemne.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir vécu cette horreur de guerre, Flanny semble plus optimiste, le docteur Michel est certes fatigué mais il veut maintenant passer à autre chose de positif.

\- Chacun est différent Terry, moi j'ai perdu mon optimisme, ma candeur et ma foi mais il me reste l'envie de poursuivre ma route dans la vérité et en me rendant encore utile. Je préfère garder ce qui reste de ma compassion pour les enfants et les animaux, dans cette voie j'espère être heureuse.

\- Je te le souhaite Candy, sans rancune ni désespoir.

\- Tant mieux. Regarde bien autour de toi désormais Terry, une fille est forcément faite pour toi pas bien loin, tu peux aimer quelqu'un d'autre si tu te laisses aller.

\- Je regarderai mieux Candy mais seul mon cœur décidera.

\- Je souhaiterai aller me coucher maintenant Terry, je suis fatiguée, sauf si tu préfères me fiche à la porte.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas confiance en mes paroles Candy, c'est mérité mais je regrette que tu ne veuilles même plus de moi en ami. Tant pi, viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre, je ne te mettrai dehors que si tu finis par me traiter de minable.

\- Je ne te le dirai jamais Terry, je te respecte, tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu es honnête, franc, sincère. Tu resteras un homme que je suis fière d'avoir rencontré et aimé et tu es mon ami pour toujours dans mon cœur.

Il sourit, elle fut cette fois vraiment impressionnée par sa grandeur, sa noblesse, sa façon d'aimer sans conditions.

 **OoOoOoO**


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois installée dans la chambre bleue tapissée de papillons, Candy faillit renoncer et aller voir Terry dans la sienne. Puis elle écarta sa chemise de nuit, vit sa cicatrice et se traita d'idiote. Elle dormit mal mais Terry ne dormit pas du tout, il réfléchit toute la nuit, souffrit beaucoup mais au matin il avait décidé de l'obliger à une preuve certaine pour trancher. Flanny dormit merveilleusement dans la chambre jaune tapissée d'oiseaux, jamais elle n'avait apprécié autant sa nuit et sans un cauchemar. Et en ouvrant la fenêtre, elle entendit un merle et vit un écureuil escalader très vite le chêne, ce qui la rendit encore plus heureuse. Elle se dit alors que c'était dommage de partir déjà, une semaine de plus ici lui aurait bien plu. Mais ça semblait impossible vu la tête de Candy hier soir avant de se coucher, puis sa réponse à sa question une fois seules toutes les deux:

\- Alors, la discussion a été bonne ?

\- Elle a été claire en tout cas, maintenant il sait que son rêve est ailleurs.

\- Je ne te comprends pas Candy, il est si…

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Flanny, je sais ce que je fais, ne l'encourage plus s'il te plait, c'est inutile !

Flanny soupira encore en voyant un autre écureuil grimper à l'arbre. Un couple d'écureuils, heureux et insouciants, pas tant compliqués que les humains. Puis elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vit Terry sortir et allumer une cigarette. Il avait l'air pensif, elle le regarda et se dit que si un type comme lui avait eu un jour l'idée saugrenue de la regarder comme il regardait Candy, elle aurait une autre idée des hommes. En plus il était très beau, intelligent, cultivé et talentueux, que demander de plus ?

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy apprécia un bain chaud et relaxant, à Paris il n'y avait même pas une douche dans leur modeste hôtel, il y avait plus de deux ans qu'elle n'avait pris de bain. Puis elle mit un pull et un pantalon de toile, elle voulait grimper au chêne avant de quitter la maison de Terry. Elle allait sortir de sa chambre quand elle vit une enveloppe à terre, glissée sous la porte. Malgré les années, elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture élégante de Terry dans son simple prénom sur l'enveloppe. Elle soupira, craignant qu'il soit trop malheureux et préfère lui dire adieu par courrier ou insistant pour qu'elle reste. Elle l'ouvrit, sortit la feuille et lut :

 _« Candy, avant ton départ, accorde-moi un dernier souvenir, si tu acceptes, je t'attend en haut du chêne. »_

Elle rit en regardant par la fenêtre. Il était bien installé sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre, il jouait de l'harmonica comme si souvent à Londres. Elle sourit en se doutant que c'était le même harmonica encore, celui qu'elle lui avait offert pour remplacer les cigarettes. Elle entrouvrit la fenêtre et reconnut son air favori : « ce n'est qu'un au revoir ». Elle soupira en la refermant, si elle acceptait sa demande, qu'allait-il vouloir comme souvenir ? Et si c'était un baiser d'adieu, saurait-elle vraiment lui prouver qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? Et si elle n'y allait pas pour le décevoir encore plus ? Mais il penserait alors peut-être qu'elle avait eu peur de lui et qu'elle n'avait donc pas tant de certitudes sur ses sentiments pour lui ? Et puis, elle avait envie de monter au chêne, avant sa demande elle l'avait décidé d'où sa tenue. Elle y alla donc et escalada le chêne facilement. Il n'avait pas cessé de jouer tout ce temps mais ses yeux avaient suivi sa silhouette. Il arrêta de jouer aussitôt qu'elle gagna sa branche et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle s'assoit près de lui. Elle n'hésita pas, serra sa main et s'assit sereinement le regard à l'aise.

\- Voilà, je suis venue, dis-moi ton souhait Terry.

\- Il est exaucé, tu es venue, je ne te demande rien de plus sauf rester un peu encore.

\- Tu ne veux que ça ? fit-elle incrédule.

\- Tu ne me crois pas encore ? Pourtant, c'est vrai, je ne te demande que de partager ma branche quelques minutes, si tu trouves ça stupide, moi ça me fait plaisir.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça stupide Terry et je te crois mais c'est si peu que tu demandes.

\- Pourquoi te demanderais-je l'impossible ? Tu as été claire hier, je ne vais pas te demander de faire des choses désagréables avec moi en jouant la pitié, l'adieu inoubliable ou je ne sais quoi, cette fois mon orgueil sait qu'il ne veut pas mendier.

Candy eut un peu honte d'elle, elle avait bien pensé qu'il demanderait un baiser souvenir, elle l'avait encore jugé mal et s'était trahie sans qu'il se vexe encore.

\- Pardonne-moi Terry, je suis stupide. Je resterai avec toi ici tant que tu voudras.

\- Alors je pourrai t'obliger à ne plus partir si je décide d'y rester toujours ! dit-il d'un clin d'œil qu'elle comprit bien au deuxième degré mais qui lui fit encore douter d'elle tant il était noble.

Elle lui sourit pour se faire pardonner puis le regarda fermer les yeux, inspirer lentement et sembler content de vivre cette expérience. Elle respecta son silence, chercha aussi la paix en elle mais garda les yeux ouverts pour mémoriser le paysage. Elle se sentit vite émue en songeant qu'elle ne reverrai jamais tout ça par choix et pas par obligation cette fois. Pourtant son choix n'était pas un caprice ni un choix totalement voulu, c'était juste le meilleur choix pour ne pas encore plus souffrir et l'entraîner encore dans sa damnation. Elle jeta un nouvel œil sur lui, il semblait si heureux, il était si beau, si lumineux, il n'allait pas s'effondrer par désillusion encore, il était maintenant bien plus fort qu'elle. Alors elle s'offrit aussi un beau souvenir, elle le regarda encore en se sentant de mieux en mieux. Il avait encore ce pouvoir de la rendre légère et confiante, malgré tout, il était vrai qu'avec lui on se sentait protégée. Elle sourit en admirant sa fossette dans son demi sourire en coin. Puis elle sursauta, ayant cru voir quelque chose passer très vite sur une branche à la gauche de Terry. Il garda les yeux fermés mais lui dit :

\- N'aies pas peur, ce n'est qu'un de mes pensionnaires, un écureuil, un couple vit dans ce chêne. Regarde plus haut, il y a un trou, c'est leur maison.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est vrai ! Comme c'est mignon, ils ont fait comme Capucin, élu le roi des arbres comme domicile ! Tu te souviens de Capucin Terry ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vit-il encore ?

\- J'espère Terry. Il vivait encore à mon départ, il est resté à la maison Pony dans l'autre chêne sur la colline. Mais tu l'ignorais, tu ne pouvais pas te renseigner aussi pour lui, on verra demain.

\- Tu accepterais de me donner de ses nouvelles quand tu seras rentrée, enfin… si ce n'est pas trop demander ?

\- Non Terry, je t'écrirai aussitôt que je l'aurai vu ou pas. Et tes écureuils, ils sont là depuis quand ?

\- Avant que j'achète la maison. Je les ai vu le jour où je l'ai visitée, ça a rajouté du charme à l'affaire. On aurait dit qu'ils m'examinaient pour savoir s'ils pourraient continuer à vivre en paix ici, je crois qu'ils le savent maintenant car le mâle n'a plus peur de passer près de moi quand je suis dans l'arbre. La femelle est plus timide mais je ne désespère pas de la séduire un jour.

Candy rit, Terry ouvrit les yeux, cette fois elle avait ri comme avant, sans ironie ni retenue, un rire vrai et cristallin. Il la fixa pour le mémoriser, elle comprit qu'il n' avait pas renoncé, il essayait de la séduire par noblesse et poésie. Elle se souvint alors de la malédiction, reprit son air indifférent et blasé. Terry sentit revenir le fossé, son cœur avait pourtant senti une brèche s'ouvrir mais elle l'avait refermée. Il referma les yeux, tenta de pénétrer à nouveau ce cœur perdu mais elle s'était à nouveau blindée. Il s'avoua vaincu. Alors il ressortit l'harmonica et entama une dernière fois « ce n'est qu'un au revoir ». Candy eut honte de l'avoir encore blessé mais résista toujours et quand il cessa de jouer, il la vit encore plus certaine que cette fois c'était un adieu.

\- Merci pour ce souvenir Candy, je vais te laisser profiter seule de ce chêne maintenant, j'ai quelques bricoles à faire avant le déjeuner, à tout à l'heure !

Elle hocha la tête. Il sauta souplement sur la branche du dessous puis sur la suivante et enfin de la première à deux mètres du sol. Candy se sentit triste, elle l'avait blessé encore, il semblait bien malheureux cette fois, il n'avait pas su le cacher et sa fuite était claire. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas, il fallait tenir jusqu'au départ. Bientôt il trouverait un nouvel amour, un digne de lui et plus tard, quand elle lirait sur le journal qu'il allait vivre son rêve de se marier et fonder une famille, elle serait fière d'avoir au moins sauvé son dernier prince de cœur.

 **OoOoOoO**

Flanny apprit de Martha quelques informations qui la convainquirent que Terry était un homme exceptionnel et digne de Candy. Elle écouta la vieille dame raconter la naissance du fils d'une grande actrice américaine et d'un duc anglais, ses cinq premières années à New York où elle était sa nounou puis le départ du duc à Londres avec l'enfant, son adolescence douloureuse sans sa mère, les collèges religieux, la rencontre avec Candy, la séparation par devoir, le retour à New York, le théâtre, l'accident de Suzanna Marlowe, la deuxième séparation par devoir avec Candy puis l'abnégation du jeune homme envers Suzanna et son but de trouver la voie la meilleure pour elle, Candy et lui même. Martha connaissait bien son patron, elle l'avait éduqué un peu chez Eléonore Baker, puis elle avait continué à tenir la maison de l'actrice à New York, l'avait vu revenir à dix-sept ans et ce fut une joie pour elle qu'il lui demande de tenir désormais sa maison. Martha n'aimait pas raconter la vie privée de son patron chéri mais comme elle avait compris que cette jeune femme blonde était le grand amour de Terry, elle pensa qu'il serait utile que sa meilleure amie en sache assez pour l'aider à réunir à nouveau ces amoureux peu chanceux. Ainsi Flanny comprit à demi-mot que l'acteur n'avait pas eu de relations avec des femmes depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait que travaillé avec acharnement au théâtre et consacré tout le reste de son temps à aider Suzanna Marlowe à reprendre goût à la vie. Il avait aussi financé sa prothèse, ses soins de rééducation et d'hôpitaux. Il avait acheté la maison à crédit, il avait bien géré ce qu'il avait gagné car pour lui il ne dépensait guère.

Flanny vit ensuite que Terry n'était plus si optimiste. Le déjeuner fut calme mais il était toujours prévenant et serviable. Candy avait son air détaché, Flanny le supporta difficilement cette fois mais garda ses impressions pour elle. Puis, après le café, Terry déclara qu'il les emmènerai à la gare. Candy ne put encore s'empêcher de dire qu'il ne se dérange pas, elles prendraient un taxi. Terry lui répondit qu'il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé, qu'elle se fasse une raison, Candy haussa alors les épaules et partit faire son sac. Flanny regarda Terry avec désolation. Il lui sourit gentiment, elle décida alors de ne pas obéir à son amie et de s'en mêler encore. Une fois Candy dans sa chambre, elle demanda à Terry si il voulait bien garder un lien d'amitié avec elle, correspondre, car elle l'appréciai vraiment. Terry sourit et lui dit qu'il aimerait aussi mais pas pour lui soutenir des informations sur Candy, juste pour elle. Flanny lui répondit qu'elle ne ferait que d'être amie avec les deux, c'est tout. Puis elle le remercia de cet inoubliable séjour à New York, sa merveilleuse nuit calme et confortable et prise d'un élan, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller aussi préparer son sac. Terry la regarda partir en se disant qu'elle était en fait jolie même avec ses larges lunettes, ses yeux noisettes pouvaient être si doux une fois en confiance.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy regarda une dernière fois le chêne de la fenêtre, par miracle les deux écureuils étaient visibles. Elle sourit et grava cette image dans sa tête, enfin elle caressa le petit singe en peluche accroché sur la chaise, Terry ne l'avait pas mis par hasard, une autre évocation au passé comme ces gravures de chevaux, ce tableau du lac Michigan et toutes ces fleurs séchées en plus du papier peint motif papillons. Elle se permit un dernier souvenir, arracha un des myosotis offert hier, dans le langage des fleurs, elle disait : ne m'oublie pas, elle ne l'oublierai jamais mais elle devait poursuivre sa route sans lui. Puis elle reprit son masque blasé et sortit de la chambre.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry avait réussi à se recomposer un visage serein et jovial tout le trajet jusqu'à la gare puis pendant les cinq minutes d'attente. Il était encore plus indifférent aux regards des curieux, refusa deux autographes pour les mêmes raisons qu'hier, mains occupées à porter les sacs et pas le temps. Flanny remarqua mieux comme il était célèbre et pourtant si peu inquiet de son image et des ragots, c'était rare pour un acteur si jeune. Elle imagina, après qu'un homme lui ai demandé s'il rejouerai bientôt Cyrano et qu'il lui dit que c'était possible, qu'elle pourrai alors revenir le voir sur scène, que ça lui plairait bien. Candy resta toujours de marbre mais remarqua comme il plaisait encore plus aux femmes vu les regards parfois jaloux sur elles. Elle se dit que Terry était vraiment aveugle, tant de jolies filles lui tendaient les bras et lui ne semblait vouloir que cette pauvre orpheline maudite. Elle faillit rire de dépit en réalisant qu'elle avait éconduit un des plus beaux partis de New York mais faillit pleurer en voyant comme il la regardait encore en lui tendant son sac. Elle lui sourit mais eut cette fois du mal à paraître indifférente. Alors pour au moins partir sans se sentir ignoble, elle posa le sac à terre, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue et le serra un peu contre elle. Terry fut surpris mais accepta ce cadeau sans se faire pour autant d'illusions et apprécia la douceur de ce corps fragile, sa joue tiède, son bras autour de lui. Mais il s'abstint de la toucher pour ne pas encore en vouloir plus. Il lui baisa juste la main ensuite et lui dit d'un sourire encore plein de certitudes et des yeux admiratifs :

\- Au revoir Candy, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis plus solide, j'ai pris modèle sur quelqu'un qui a toujours un courage incroyable, je suivrai mon destin encore. Je te souhaite la paix que tu mérites, si tu revenais malgré tout un jour encore, je serai toujours là. Bon voyage !

\- Merci pour tout Terry, je sais que tu vas poursuivre ton destin exceptionnel, tu seras peut-être le plus grand acteur du siècle si ça se trouve ! Profite de la vie, de la jeunesse Terry, elle est si courte, vis à fond et sois heureux. Je ne te dis pas adieu, si je te revois encore un jour je serai contente mais laissons un peu de temps au temps. Prends soin de toi surtout !

Flanny faillit leur dire qu'ils n'étaient que deux idiots mais sut se retenir et fit aussi ses adieux à Terry qui choisit de la serrer également dans ses bras. Puis elles montèrent dans le train. Il resta encore une minute mais dès qu'il les vit entrer dans un wagon et Candy le chercher du regard, il lui fit un dernier signe et repartit sans plus se retourner pour ne pas qu'elle le voit encore pleurer avant de se quitter.

Pourtant, Candy sentit bien que cette fois elle avait détruit elle-même sa dernière chance et en voyant que Terry n'avait plus le courage de la regarder, elle laissa échapper une larme aussi.

\- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! fit alors Flanny en la voyant larmoyante et crispée sur son sac.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement Flanny, ils meurent tous si je reste avec eux !

\- C'est donc ça ? Tu te crois portant la poisse ?

\- C'est prouvé Flanny. Anthony, Albert, Terry ! Il a été sauvé par Suzanna sinon il serait mort aussi en me fréquentant. Je préfère qu'il vive même un peu blessé encore que de le voir mourir dans mes bras ! Il trouvera un autre amour, c'est impossible qu'il reste seul, impossible !

Flanny soupira. Toujours la mort, encore la mort comme ennemie, c'était en effet sans fin !

 **OoOoOoO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Printemps 1919**

Avril débuta encore sous un peu de neige à New York, mais le douze, un air de printemps succéda.

Terry vit avec plaisir l'écureuil mâle sortir de son trou, l'hibernation finissait. Il grimpa sur la plus haute branche du chêne, l'écureuil ne se sauva pas et accepta même le bout de biscuit tendu. Mais la femelle avait toujours peur, il ne la voyait que de loin. Il décacheta la nouvelle lettre de Flanny, la quatrième qu'elle lui écrivait. Terry apprit que la jeune femme avait eu une mauvaise grippe depuis sa dernière lettre, trois semaines plus tôt mais était désormais guérie et n'avait contaminé personne. Depuis le début de l'année, la maison Pony avait placé quatre enfants dans des familles mais trois autres venaient d'arriver hier, trois frères et sœurs dont le père venait de mourir. Elle regrettait de lui annoncer cette triste nouvelle mais précisa que c'était la seule de désagréable à raconter. Mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria se portaient bien, Capucin était toujours vigoureux, les pensionnaires à quatre pattes installés au refuge voisin étaient désormais douze, quatre chiens et huit chats, en plus de Mina, une femelle Saint-Bernard âgée que Candy avait aussi confiée aux sœurs quelques années plus tôt. Les enfants adoraient les chiens et s'en occupaient et ça leur apportaient beaucoup de joie.

Terry sourit en imaginant les enfants. Il relut la phrase puis poursuivit à haute voix, citant Flanny :

 _« Le dispensaire ouvert avec Candy prend aussi tournure et grâce à un bienfaiteur anonyme, nous avons désormais l'équipement minimum pour assurer. Ce bienfaiteur a légué une somme importante. Candy a bien cherché à savoir qui c'était et quand elle est revenue de Chicago avec la certitude que ce n'était pas toi mais une vieille dame qu'elle avait soignée à la clinique heureuse et qui voulait maintenant l'aider aussi, elle a semblé soulagée et déçue à la fois. En tout cas, elle continue à grimper au chêne tous les matins et même la neige ne l'a pas arrêtée. Elle a repris cinq kilos depuis notre retour, ses cheveux ont repoussé jusqu'aux épaules, elle les garde libre sauf pour cuisiner et faire le ménage. Elle aime de plus en plus préparer des gâteaux et entremets, parfois c'est raté mais parfois c'est succulent comme son cake au chocolat le mois dernier pour mon anniversaire. On a célébré mes vingt deux ans le quinze mars et je t'entends me dire : bon anniversaire Flanny ! Alors merci Terry, je te souhaite aussi un bon anniversaire en retard vu que tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était le vingt-huit janvier et que je peux remercier les coupures de journaux de Sœur Maria et les journalistes curieux de m'avoir informée. Oui, je connais maintenant le péché mignon de sœur Maria, elle est ta grande admiratrice cachée et garde tous les articles et photos sur ta carrière depuis le début. Elle ne les étale plus depuis que Candy est revenue après votre rupture, de peur de la blesser encore, elle ignore bien sûr la suite de l'histoire. J'ai donc eu le privilège de voir l'album de ta carrière, j'ai été impressionnée, je me suis mieux rendue compte que j'écrivais à une star ! Non, je plaisante, tu n'es pas une star, tu es un acteur né qui n'a voulu l'être que pour la passion et pas le prestige, le contenu et pas le contenant et c'est pour ça que tu grandis toujours sans perdre ton but et ta foi. J'espère que ce nouveau projet évoqué dans ta lettre du dix mars a progressé, un de mes plus grands désirs désormais est de voir le prodige sur une scène et ainsi devenir ta deuxième admiratrice secrète._

 _J'espère aussi que Martha va mieux après son appendicite. Embrasse la bien de ma part, elle me manque beaucoup. Tu me manques Terry, moi qui ai eu tant de mal à me faire des amis, avec toi un seul jour a suffi pour que je sois sûre que tu le sois, que je cesse de me méfier et avoir peur. Et je sais que Candy est devenue comme moi pour les mêmes raisons, la peur. Et puisque moi j'ai pu m'en défaire, elle le pourra aussi, sois patient. Pour l'instant, elle apprend à vivre sans illusions, elle sourit un peu plus souvent, elle se réconcilie peu à peu avec le monde. Ce qui est désolant, c'est que son cousin Archibald n'est pas revenu la voir depuis janvier. Je crois que c'est la honte qui l'en empêche, il a honte de n'avoir pas su agir pour empêcher ces maudits Legrand de mettre Candy à la porte de la famille et de Lakewood à la mort de William Albert André. D'après Annie qui elle, assume tout de même mieux car elle vient une fois par semaine heureusement, son mari a tenté de s'opposer à sa famille mais comme Candy a fui, il n'a rien pu faire, comme pour son frère mort à la guerre. Annie m'a raconté quelque chose de bizarre, il paraît que madame Legrand et sa fille ont profité de l'agonie de William, alors que Candy ne le quittait pas à l'hôpital, pour s'installer très vite à Lakewood, renvoyer tous les domestiques et George Johnson, sous prétexte de faute professionnelle pour une facture non réglée à temps. D'après le notaire, monsieur André n'avait jamais adopté officiellement Candy, il y avait juste un acte où il s'engageait à devenir son tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité et la mort de William a annulé l'engagement. Pourtant William venait de s'installer officiellement à Lakewood alors j'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'ait pas pensé, en six mois, à assurer l'avenir de son héritière. Et surtout après les dernières manigances des Legrand et Elroy, quand ils ont voulu marier de force Candy à Daniel Legrand qui s'était entiché d'elle. C'est cette histoire qui a fait que William s'est fait connaître à tous, pour la protéger, il tenait tant à elle ! Vu comme ces Legrand semblent capables de tout, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas pu fouiller Lakewood et cacher ou détruire les preuves que Candy devait rester dans la succession ? Je te dis ça sans l'ombre d'une preuve, juste un soupçon d'ancienne méfiante mais si je pouvais trouver une piste, je n'hésiterai pas pour que Candy ait au moins le droit d'aller se recueillir dans la roseraie de son ami Anthony car je sais que ça lui manque. »_

Terry cessa sa lecture et réfléchit. Flanny semblait ignorer que les rapports entre Candy et Albert avaient évolué les derniers six mois, l'amitié était devenue amour pour elle, pour lui aussi certainement. Il se souvint du regard d'Albert quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier Candy après cette cuite dans un bar de Chicago. Sur le coup il n'avait pas compris, mais depuis que Candy lui avait avoué son grand amour, il avait la certitude qu'Albert était déjà amoureux d'elle une fois sa mémoire revenue et donc soulagé qu'elle soit libre, ce qui ne l'avait pas incité à les pousser l'un vers l'autre. Il l'avait encouragé à retourner à New York et poursuivre sa route, Terry ne lui en voulait pas pour autant, il n'avait pas été hypocrite, il n'était pas responsable de leur rupture, il avait juste saisi sa chance et voulu rendre heureuse sa tendre amie. Mais pour Terry, si Albert n'avait pas adopté officiellement Candy, c'était simplement parce qu'il l'aimait d'amour et il comptait l'épouser et pas en faire sa fille. Cependant, l'agonie d'Albert avait duré un mois et il était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pensé ou pu établir un testament, en se sentant si malade. Flanny avait raison, Les Legrand étaient capables de tout, ils avaient pu substituer le testament pour s'emparer de Lakewood et se débarrasser de Candy. Si c'était le cas, ils devaient être punis de leur crime et jetés dehors de l'héritage de Candy. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en repensant à tout le mal déversé encore par Elisa dans sa loge du théâtre à Chicago, pour un peu il l'aurait étranglée, quelle punaise ! Il relut le passage concernant une tentative de faire épouser de force Candy à ce minable Daniel Legrand, il ignorait ce fait et se traita d'idiot de n'avoir pas mieux veillé sur elle encore.

Il poursuivit vite la lettre de Flanny. Plus que quelques nouvelles preuves d'amitié, rien de plus sur les Legrand mais si elle lui avait écrit ses doutes c'était forcément pour qu'il s'en mêle. Alors il sauta de l'arbre et partit donner quelques coups de téléphone utiles.

 **OoOoOoO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sept mai**

Candy fut très étonnée en recevant du facteur trois paquets. Elle eut peur que ce soit de Terry mais aucuns n'était de lui. Il y avait un cadeau d'Annie, un foulard de soie rose. Le deuxième était d'Archibald, une broche camée de nacre qui lui parut bien trop luxueuse pour elle. Le dernier présent était de Patricia de Floride, un coffret de parfums miniatures et des chocolats. Elle lit les lettres les accompagnant, Archibald promettait de venir enfin le prochain week-end avec Annie, Patricia pour les vacances d'été avec sa grand-mère. Candy pensa à Terry, le dernier article de journal annonçait sa prochaine pièce pour septembre à New York. Il montait encore lui-même « Faust » de Goethe et jouerait ce docteur vendant son âme au diable en échange d'une nouvelle jeunesse. Elle était contente qu'il n'ait pas perdu de temps, il travaillait peut-être aussi pour oublier ses rêves perdus mais au moins il poursuivait sa route. Elle ne lui avait écrit que deux fois depuis son arrivée à La Porte, d'abord pour lui dire que Capucin allait bien puis pour Noël, une carte de vœux et l'assurance qu'elle allait mieux déjà. Mais lui n'avait pas écrit, il respectait son besoin de distance. Elle savait que Flanny lui écrivait, elle lui avait dit dès leur arrivée, elle l'appréciait beaucoup et le voulait en ami. Malgré un brin d'agacement à savoir qu'il saurait donc toujours tout sur elle avec cette correspondance qu'elle admettait tout de même sincère, elle accepta ce fait mais prévint Flanny qu'elle ne voulait jamais savoir la teneur de ces lettres sauf si c'était grave. Flanny respecta son choix, jamais elle ne lui dit un mot sur Terry, elle ne se permit que de dire à chaque lettre qu'à New York tout allait bien.

Candy se demanda encore si Terry avait réussi à apprivoiser la femelle écureuil puis partit nourrir ses chiens et chats pour ne plus encore penser à lui.

 **OoOoOoO**

Ce même jour, Terry reçut un coup de fil du détective Rogers et après un long entretien qui le satisfit, il partit envoyer un nouveau mandat à madame Smith de Chicago, une admiratrice de la première heure avec qui il entretenait aussi une correspondance. La vieille dame reverserait ensuite comme la dernière fois, la somme au dispensaire Pony, en intermédiaire pour lui permettre de rester anonyme. Puis il partit au théâtre Lincoln pour ses répétitions, vu le voyage nécessaire bientôt à Chicago pour une autre pièce de théâtre que Faust, il devait travailler plus vite désormais.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Vingt mai**

Le vingt mai, Candy reçut encore une somme importante en donation de madame Smith, une vieille dame qu'elle avait soignée à la clinique heureuse du docteur Martin il y a quatre ans mais elle se dit cette fois qu'il serait indécent d'accepter. Cette dame prétendait avoir hérité d'un cousin décédé et avait maintenant trop d'argent pour ses faibles besoins alors qu'il y a quatre ans, elle devait avoir recours aux soins gratuits des bénévoles. Même si c'était vrai, Candy ne pouvait accepter tant d'argent. Elle allait lui rendre, lui dire de le donner à d'autres associations si elle tenait tant à s'en défaire. Elle expédia le reste du courrier rapidement, seule une lettre pour Flanny la fit rêvasser un peu, l'écriture de Terry encore et une enveloppe bien grosse, bien pleine de nouvelles et de secrets. Elle la mit sous ses narines et s'étonna qu'elle sente si bon la violette, se pourrait-il que… ? Puis elle se traita d'idiote, comment pouvait-elle imaginer ça, était-ce un peu de jalousie qui suintait malgré tout ? Elle mit la lettre dans le casier de Flanny puis décida d'aller voir madame Smith jeudi et lui rendre son argent.

Flanny vit Candy l'observer quand elle récupéra son courrier dans le casier. Alors elle prit son air rêveur, respira l'enveloppe en souriant puis la mit dans sa poche et prit son temps pour sortir du dispensaire pour gagner son banc afin de la lire.

Candy se retint de lui dire de ne surtout pas hésiter, si Terry lui demandait de venir passer des vacances chez lui, mais c'était stupide. Pour ne pas être tentée de l'observer encore pendant sa lecture, elle partit voir les chiens, la portée de chiots surtout, quatre petits cockers nés le mois dernier dans l'étable de Jimmy.

Flanny comprit pourquoi la lettre de Terry sentait la violette. Une deuxième enveloppe plus petite était à l'intérieur, adressée à madame Sarah Legrand, écrite par Terry mais sous un autre nom. Une lettre qui pourrait faire se trahir cette femme si le plan marchait. Elle lit le reste de sa lettre, hormis plein de détails sur la construction de sa pièce, dans ses lignes toujours poétiques et parfois drôles, Terry lui annonçait qu'il viendrait secrètement à Chicago le quinze juin, personne d'autre qu'elle et le détective ne devaient le savoir et surtout pas Candy. Il donnait rendez-vous à Flanny ce soir là à Chicago. Le détective lui communiquerait l'adresse plus tard, si le plan marchait jusque là car il aurait besoin d'elle pour la suite. Flanny faillit sauter de joie de le revoir enfin et de pouvoir l'aider à rendre justice à Candy. Elle lut ensuite qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui emprunter aussi un peu de son temps juste pour partager de nouveaux souvenirs ensemble si possible et sans que Candy ne le lui reproche. Flanny sourit, il rajoutait qu'il connaissait un petit restaurant discret mais savoureux à Chicago pour qu'elle goûte enfin un vrai bœuf mironton. Enfin, il finissait sa lettre en la remerciant pour la photo d'elle, Candy, Capucin et deux des chiens du refuge, sur la colline de Pony et devant le chêne.

Elle rêvassa ensuite encore un peu sur le futur puis mit la lettre dans sa poche et rejoint Candy au refuge. Elle nettoyait des déjections canines, son air indifférent quand elle lui dit que tout allait bien à New York la déçut encore.

 **OoOoOoO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Juin**

Le quatorze juin, Candy vit revenir Flanny de Chicago avec les cheveux coupés en carré court à la dernière mode. Elle avait aussi changé ses lunettes pour une autre plus fine et élégante, la rendant moins stricte, plus jolie. Elle trouva louche tant de préoccupations physiques si soudaines et encore plus quand Flanny lui dit négligemment que demain elle serait absente toute la journée, voir le lendemain car elle était invitée chez des amis de Chicago. Candy s'abstint de lui demander qui étaient ses amis, même si elle ne lui en connaissait aucuns en ville, elle avait vécu à Chicago avant leur retour, c'était possible. Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de jouer les inquisitrices, elle était contente que son amie soit de mieux en mieux bien dans sa peau et sa tête. Elle semblait heureuse d'un rien désormais, tout l'inverse d'elle. C'était en sorte comme si elles avaient échangé leur place. Hier Flanny était austère et sinistre, Candy joyeuse et insouciante, aujourd'hui l'inverse. Malgré sa vie calme, sans drames ni grandes douleurs depuis leur retour, Candy n'arrivait pas à en vouloir plus de peur d'attirer encore la malédiction. Pourtant au fond de son cœur elle sentait encore des désirs, un surtout qui ne voulait pas mourir malgré la volonté et la peur. Pour ne pas encore être tentée d'y rêver encore, elle partit se rendre utile à la maison Pony, le travail seul lui faisait croire qu'elle vivait encore.

 **OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Flanny partit de bonne heure, elle emportait un gros sac. Candy insista pour la conduire jusqu'à la gare du village pour prendre ensuite le train de Chicago. En route, elle trouva Flanny mal à l'aise et commença à penser que son rendez-vous était plus galant qu'amical car en plus de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ses élégantes lunettes, elle était parfumée et légèrement maquillée. Mais elle s'abstint de tous commentaires ou questions, elle se dit même au fond d'elle que ce serait bien que Flanny soit amoureuse et finisse par se marier, fonde une famille et s'en aille loin de son ombre grisâtre. Ainsi elle se sentirait plus seule encore mais plus sereine aussi au cas ou sa poisse s'en prenait aussi à ceux qu'elle aimait d'amitié puisque côté cœur il n'y avait plus rien. Alors quand elles se quittèrent, Candy sourit à son amie et lui souhaita une bonne journée avec ses amis.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry était méconnaissable à son arrivée à Chicago mais Flanny reconnut son sourire en coin même sous sa fausse moustache et barbichette d'homme quadragénaire qu'il arborait. Elle fut émue plus qu'elle l'avait imaginé de ces retrouvailles car il lui dit d'un ton sincère qu'il aimait sa nouvelle apparence et lui offrit un cadeau adorable, une poupée indienne en tenue traditionnelle fabriquée par les Sioux Oglalas. Mais elle se concentra ensuite sur le but de sa venue et fut impressionnée par son don d'acteur et d'improvisation pour obtenir justice et vérité sur la famille Legrand. Le détective avait organisé un rendez-vous entre Sarah Legrand et Sir Oliver Spencer, très riche philanthrope passionné par les fleurs et essentiellement les roses rares. Ayant entendu parlé d'une rose blanche très parfumée poussant dans la propriété de Lakewood appartenant à Elroy André et ses héritiers Legrand, il était venu de Philadelphie la voir et en acquérir si possible le droit de la cultiver. Flanny devait jouer le rôle de sa secrétaire, elle accepta de porter les vêtements choisis par Terry, un tailleur beige de style classique mais griffé haute couture. Elle dut s'habituer aux escarpins hauts, craint bien souvent pour ses bas de soie si fins mais au fil de son rôle, s'habitua, apprécia cette aventure passionnante et sut s'adapter très vite à l'improvisation de l'acteur étonnant. Sarah Legrand n'y vit que du feu et tomba vite sous le charme du quadragénaire élégant et raffiné qui joua aussi un penchant partagé pour la dame. Flanny comprit seule que Terry voulait plus que la justice pour Candy, la vengeance serait terrible s'il menait à bout cette quête et toute la famille Legrand paierait. Car elle apprit aussi plus tard que Terry avait chargé le détective de s'occuper de séduire Elisa et avait engagé une actrice pour en faire autant avec son frère Daniel.

Flanny avait pour rôle de prendre des notes, officiellement concernant les roses et leurs secrets, officieusement, elle fit un plan de la propriété et réussit à voir une partie de la maison en rusant et profitant du besoin de Sarah Legrand de la voir de loin pour mieux apprécier les compliments de son hôte. En faisant mine de chercher les toilettes, Flanny trouva la pièce la plus susceptible de renfermer des secrets, le bureau d'Albert William André avec son coffre-fort impressionnant. Elle nota vite ce qu'elle visionna mais une bonne ne lui permit pas de fouiller plus et l'emmena aux toilettes des domestiques au rez de chaussée.

Terry n'eut pas à montrer une émotion exagérée en découvrant la roseraie et ses fameuses « Sweet Candy ». Il se sentit vraiment impressionné et humble face à l'amour qu'un jeune garçon avait mis dans ses fleurs. Anthony Brown, le neveu d'Albert, fils de sa sœur Rosemary, avait été un artiste, un poète, un prince et un ami rare pour Candy, c'était évident. Il ne s'imagina plus alors à ce moment faillir dans sa mission, Candy pouvait encore redevenir heureuse au moins ici, il devait absolument lui rendre son droit de vivre dans ce paradis près de ses plus chers souvenirs. Il chercha alors au fond de lui encore plus de talent et d'intelligence à séduire cette femme haïssable responsable de ce crime de vol de bonheur de sa Candy et de tant d'autres tourments infligés dans le passé.

Il réussit ce premier contact puisque la dame lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain pour un autre entretien plus tranquille en congédiant le personnel de Lakewood.

Flanny trouva le plan de Terry bien audacieux. Elle le sentait prêt à aller au bout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. D'un côté, elle admira encore la force de son amour pour Candy, de l'autre, un peu jalouse, elle déplora son manque total de limites morales. Mais elle tut ses pensées et accepta ensuite avec joie tout le temps qu'il ne consacra qu'à elle, au restaurant puis en promenade en voiture. Il n'avait ôté son déguisement d'homme mûr que pour cette promenade où il conduisait une voiture louée en racontant à Flanny des souvenirs de tournée. Elle fut très heureuse de le revoir enfin en vrai et se dit encore juste avant qu'il ne se gare dans la cour de la maison où ils dormiraient cette nuit, qu'elle serait très amoureuse de lui si elle avait une chance même infime qu'il la voit comme Candy un jour. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible, il était à jamais amoureux d'une seule femme, il était de ces hommes rares fidèles et nobles, il était trop fidèle. Mais elle était déjà tellement heureuse et privilégiée qu'il soit son ami et elle-même, en sachant que Candy l'aimait aussi et n'était retenue que par ses craintes de lui porter malheur, n'aurait pu la trahir. Mais elle se promit qu'elle allait la secouer un peu, c'était trop stupide et dommage de refuser un tel amour par trouille. Elle ne croyait pas à une damnation, c'était le hasard seulement. Le temps de souffrir était fini, le bonheur était à portée de main pour Candy et Terry et pour elle, si longtemps méfiante, le temps de croire en l'homme, au couple, à la famille unie, aux amitiés indestructibles et à un peu de frivolité !

Quand il la conduisit à sa chambre dans la maison qu'il avait louée à Chicago, Terry aborda clairement ce sujet.

\- Flanny, je ne suis pas un homme si bien tu sais. Tu connais mon passé, tu as vu comme mentir et manipuler quelqu'un que je juge immonde ne me pose pas de problèmes mais… à toi je ne supporterai pas de faire du mal même sans le vouloir. Crois-tu que j'ai le droit de rêver encore avec elle car… sans mentir, je me sens aussi attiré par toi, autrement mais sincèrement.

\- Oui moi aussi Terry mais c'est seulement une forte amitié nous, tu as le droit de rêver encore à elle, tu dois encore rêver à Candy, elle t'aime toujours.

\- Elle a pourtant été très claire.

\- Parce qu'elle se croit maudite si elle aime d'amour ! La mort lui a pris Anthony puis Albert alors elle s'est interdite de t'aimer comme avant pour que tu vives.

\- Mais alors je ne peux rien faire !

\- Vivre et lui prouver que tu ne risques rien près d'elle.

\- Mais si elle se persuade de ne plus m'aimer pour croire que je ne risque rien, c'est impossible de lui prouver que cette malédiction n'existe pas ?

\- Elle ne pourra le prouver que quand elle aura des preuves en elle de t'aimer toujours et je vais tout faire maintenant pour l'aider à les trouver. Mais tu dois aussi agir, tu ne peux pas rester dans l'ombre toujours, tu dois forcer ses certitudes, son vouloir.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne le peux, la priorité est de lui rendre son héritage et ses meilleurs souvenirs.

\- Oui mais quand ce sera fait et je ne doute pas une seconde que tu le feras vite, accepte de suivre mon idée avec elle.

\- J'accepte Flanny, merci, pour ton amitié, ton sourire, ta confiance.

\- Merci pour tes même cadeaux Terry, si je suis ainsi maintenant, c'est grâce à eux surtout.

\- Pardonne-moi d'évoquer le passé mais… tu as vécu les pires horreurs à la guerre et tu es bien plus gaie et confiante qu'avant d'y aller, pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que j'ai vu et vécu le pire, je n'ai plus peur de vivre désormais. Pour Candy, c'est l'inverse, elle a toujours su garder espoir et confiance même dans l'épreuve mais pas sans croire en l'amour. Elle en a peur, aimer fait trop souffrir, elle n'a pas connu assez de joies à aimer, il faut rééquilibrer sa balance de cœur et tu es le seul qui le peut. Aime-la encore plus Terry, seulement ainsi tu la sauveras et la retrouveras.

 **OoOoOoO**


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, Terry retourna seul à Lakewood et Flanny préféra l'attendre dans la maison de location pour savoir, en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à trop s'investir et surtout ne pas se faire démasquer.

Pendant ce temps le jeune détective était avec Elisa Legrand et elle lui offrit sa virginité sans grand mal. Son frère Daniel était invité au cabaret par un ami, il y fit la connaissance de Lola, en tomba follement amoureux et lui promit mille et un cadeaux en échange de son corps de rêve.

Sarah Legrand était une femme mariée, encore fidèle par prétentions démesurées plutôt que par respect pour son époux si souvent absent, comme en ce moment. Elle était plutôt jolie et bien faite malgré ses trente neuf ans, seule son âme était laide. Mais ce soir, ses yeux noisette souvent méprisants étaient doux et pleins d'espoir sous le regard d'Oliver Spencer et quand il l'embrassa passionnément, elle se sentit jeune, belle et totalement femme, amoureuse comme une adolescente.

Terry vérifia qu'elle dormait profondément, le somnifère de Flanny avait agi rapidement. Il était heureux d'avoir su éviter plus car déjà ce baiser lui avait laissé un goût amer, plus aurait été difficile même dans la peau d'un autre. Il laissa cette femme dormir et partit vite vers le bureau d'Albert. Il fouilla rapidement les tiroirs mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant à part un carnet d'adresses qu'il mit dans sa poche pour le feuilleter plus tard. Il alla ensuite étudier le coffre-fort, il était bien fermé et il n'essaya même pas une combinaison au hasard. Il préféra aller à la fenêtre, battit trois fois son briquet puis redescendit ouvrir à l'homme attendu. Celui-ci ne dit rien et suivit vite Terry à l'étage. Il posa son gros sac près du coffre, l'étudia une minute puis sûr de lui, sortit ses outils et se mit à l'œuvre. Terry le laissa pour vérifier si Sarah dormait toujours, c'était le cas alors il fouilla un peu sa chambre. Il dédaigna le coffret aux bijoux bien rempli, grimaça sur le portrait de ses deux enfants vils et méchants puis lut rapidement une lettre qu'il mit dans sa poche en souriant. Comme il n'y avait rien d'autre, il retourna au bureau d'Albert et constata que l'homme avait un casque relié à un appareil et manipulait les gros boutons pour trouver la bonne combinaison. Il le regarda agir en silence et quinze minutes après, la porte du coffre s'ouvrit. L'homme n'y jeta même pas un œil, son travail était fini, il rangea son matériel et disparut aussi discrètement qu'à son arrivée. Terry ne perdit pas de temps, il sortit tous les papiers, laissa l'argent, plusieurs liasses, quatre lingots d'or, un coffret de diamants. Il y avait aussi un revolver et des balles, il se dit qu'il valait mieux les emporter avec tous les papiers et lettres. Il referma ensuite le coffre, rien n'indiquait une effraction si on ne l'ouvrait pas bientôt. Il retourna dans la chambre, Sarah ronflait comme un poêle à charbon et ne donnait vraiment pas de désir à Terry, qui s'installa sur un fauteuil pour lire les documents. Dix minutes après, il retint un cri de joie en lisant le testament d'Albert. Il avait été rédigé trois mois avant sa mort et léguait Lakewood et un quart de sa fortune à son héritière, Candice Neige André. Les trois autres quarts étaient pour son neveu Archibald Cornwell qui héritait des parts des défunts, donc de son frère Alistair et de son cousin Anthony Brown. Une maison de campagne et une somme conséquente devaient revenir à Georges Johnson, fidèle bras droit d'Albert et diverses rentes aux domestiques de Lakewood. Rien n'était légué aux Legrand hormis un terrain à Baltimore et des actions dans une usine de conserves en Arkansas. Ca sentait la moquerie et Terry comprit mieux la colère de cette femme, demi-sœur d'Albert par sa mère suite à un premier mariage l'ayant rendue veuve jeune, mais si peu ressemblante de lui. Il y avait aussi une clause stipulant qu'Elroy ne pouvait pas révoquer ses volontés vu que son frère, le père d'Albert, ne lui avait donné la tutelle des biens et la fortune André que jusqu'à la majorité des héritiers désignés. Archibald et Candy étaient majeurs, Candy depuis un peu plus d'un mois seulement mais ça suffisait à faire d'eux, les vrais héritiers André. Dans les autres papiers il y avait des lettres d'Albert à Georges Johnson, à son notaire, à diverses administrations, tout ce qui pouvait prouver qu'Albert ne voulait pas léguer ses biens aux Legrand y était. En plus, ils avaient caché des lettres d'Albert à Candy, des lettres claires sur ses sentiments pour elle et Terry les lut sans amertume, il ne pouvait en vouloir à son vieil ami d'avoir tant aimé Candy lui aussi. Il s'arrêta quand même de lire après une phrase qui le troubla beaucoup. Elle disait qu'Albert savait que Candy l'aimait plus en frère et n'oublierait jamais vraiment Terry mais que lui l'acceptait et l'accepterait toujours ainsi. Mais Terry oublia vite cette phrase car les trois derniers mois avaient changé les sentiments de Candy pour Albert, elle l'avait dit, elle avait réalisé ensuite combien elle l'aimait, plus qu'elle ne l'avait aimé lui. Mais peu importait, Terry avait réussi à trouver de quoi rendre son dû à Candy, le reste ! Mais ce n'était pas encore fini, il fallait maintenant réussir à chasser cette vile famille d'ici et pour gagner du temps, rester encore Oliver Spencer. Alors il écrivit une note qu'il posa sur l'oreiller à côté de Sarah. Puis il la déshabilla à moitié, déversa le reste de champagne dans les verres après avoir rincé celui contenant encore un peu du somnifère. Enfin, il fit croire que la chambre avait vécu une nuit d'amour et d'ivresse puis partit avec ses papiers si précieux.

 **OoOoOoO**

Quand Sarah se réveilla, le lendemain matin à neuf heures, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien sauf du baiser merveilleux d'Oliver. Sa tenue légère, les draps froissés, ses yeux fiévreux et surtout la lettre de celui-ci lui fit conclure que la nuit avait été passionnelle et épuisante. Toujours persuadée qu'Oliver était fou d'elle, était très riche et elle très amoureuse aussi, elle ne chercha pas plus, ne se méfia pas cette fois et toute guillerette partit à sa toilette en rêvant déjà à la vie merveilleuse qu'elle allait enfin vivre auprès d'un homme à sa mesure.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy était retournée à Chicago pour rendre à madame Smith l'argent qu'elle lui avait envoyé en donation. Mais celle-ci s'entêta plus qu'elle, jouant vexation et culpabilité, si bien que Candy repartit avec l'argent mais en doutant de plus en plus que cet argent appartenait bien à la vieille dame. Car celle-ci ne semblait guère plus riche qu'avant, sans être pauvre non plus mais son histoire d'héritage semblait sortie d'un livre de contes. Elle songea à Terry, était-il pour quelque chose dans ces dons ? Elle le pensait possible mais sans certitudes. Mais si c'était le cas, ça la rendait en colère car ça signifiait qu'il refusait de sortir de sa vie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir en même temps un peu de chaleur dans le cœur en l'imaginant si fidèle. Toute la soirée elle ne cessa de lutter entre ces deux sentiments, sa solitude ne l'aidait pas, sans Flanny, sa vie lui parut vraiment vide. Et quand elle finit par sortir de l'armoire le myosotis fané qu'elle avait gardé du bouquet qu'il lui avait offert sur le quai, une peine infinie la submergea et elle se forçat à l'écraser dans sa main et la jeter pour pouvoir encore se tenir à ses choix.

Et le lendemain alors que Flanny n'était pas rentrée, elle posta un mandat de deux cent dollars à madame Smith, la prévenant qu'elle ferait ainsi avec tous ses dons désormais. C'était dur et très sec mais si c'était Terry le donateur, il fallait qu'il cesse de s'immiscer dans sa vie. Et si ce n'était pas lui, tant pis, madame Smith trouverait une autre cause à aider.

 **OoOoOoO**

Flanny rentra le soir où Candy avait envoyé le mandat, après avoir appris la réussite de Terry. Elle aurait préféré rester à Chicago mais elle ne voulait pas que Candy s'inquiète. Elle la trouva à nettoyer avec acharnement les chenils, dans sa salopette en toile, les cheveux en bataille, la mine renfrognée. Flanny se sentit un peu snob dans son tailleur beige et ses escarpins, les vêtements choisis par Terry pour son rôle de secrétaire. Elle l'avait remis juste pour provoquer Candy mais elle sembla indifférente encore. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que bientôt elle pourrait revoir la roseraie d'Anthony, la maison d'Albert et peut-être y vivre mais elle ne pouvait pas encore. Alors elle alla se changer pour un vieux pantalon et reprit son travail aussi.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry avait rappelé Sarah à midi, elle semblait avoir cru à une nuit de passion. Il lui raconta encore plus de mensonges et celle-ci, toujours plus sûre d'elle partit acheter plein de nouvelles robes et de dessous sexy puis se rendit chez le coiffeur, la manucure, l'esthéticienne et finit par écrire une lettre à son époux à Washington pour lui dire qu'elle était encore jeune, lui vieux et mou depuis toujours donc elle allait demander le divorce.

Au même moment, son fils Daniel essuyait une dette de jeu très importante. Il avait huit jours pour la couvrir mais ne s'inquiéta pas, sa famille était riche et Lola, sa nouvelle petite amie le rassura encore plus en le poussant à tenter à nouveau sa chance aux cartes dans un autre tripot.

Elisa fut la première à se réveiller de ses illusions. Au matin de sa première nuit d'amour, elle se découvrit seule dans le lit de l'hôtel et un simple mot sur l'oreiller lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite à cette idylle car elle n'avait pas été une grande amante cette nuit et que son galant avait en vue une fille bien plus belle et sensuelle. Il lui conseillait d'épouser très vite un type mou et ennuyeux, ainsi elle aurait une vie aussi terne que son corps. Elisa, folle de rage, se mit à arracher les oreillers en hurlant des noms d'oiseaux à son goujat d'amant, puis plus malheureuse cette fois qu'haineuse, rentra à Lakewood en larmes en espérant que sa mère la console mais elle n'était pas là, ni son frère. Alors elle partit en cuisine et avala une bouteille de scotch sous les yeux de la cuisinière qui, après s'être fait insulter deux fois en voulant lui conseiller de ne pas boire ainsi, la laissa se débrouiller car de toute façon, elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur cette pimbêche. Résultat, Elisa était saoule et après avoir cassé pas mal de choses dans la maison, elle tituba et finit par s'écrouler dans son lit.

 **OoOoOoO**


	9. Chapter 9

Terry sortit du cabinet de détective l'esprit confiant. Les papiers trouvés dans le coffre-fort, dont le testament d'Albert, étaient légaux. Le notaire avait avoué avoir du obéir aux Legrand en ignorant les volontés d'Albert, seulement contraint et forcé. Il était tenu par le chantage par Sarah Legrand et ses deux enfants à cause d'une liaison avec une dame mariée à laquelle il tenait et voulait éviter un scandale. Mais il avait toujours le double du testament dans son étude et avec ça et d'autres papiers prouvant la malversation des Legrand, qui étaient maintenant dans les mains du détective, ce notaire finit par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus se taire et changea de camp.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry repartit maintenant, grimé en Oliver Spencer, pour son rendez-vous au salon de thé avec cette femme qu'il détestait davantage. Elle s'était pomponnée, elle était vêtue richement, ostentatoirement, elle était radieuse, très amoureuse. Terry joua encore mieux son rôle, elle crut encore à la réciprocité de ses sentiments et ses projets d'avenir. Elle lui annonça qu'elle allait divorcer pour lui, elle l'avait déjà écrit ce matin à son mari, elle serait très bientôt libre et entièrement à lui. Terry jubila intérieurement et lui promit encore monts et merveilles pour l'inciter à accélérer encore les choses pour être plus vite libre. Il lui suggéra d'aller déjà déposer une demande de divorce chez un avocat qu'il lui conseilla, en accusant son mari d'impuissance physique et mentale à pouvoir l'être encore, afin de pouvoir vite porter son nouveau nom et devenir Lady Sarah Spencer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en entendant ce titre, tout son orgueil, sa suffisance, son égocentrisme, se lisaient en eux. Et elle ne parut même pas choquée de cette demande, elle le prit en preuve d'amour plutôt et Terry ne douta pas qu'elle allait le faire.

Il lui fallait donc tenir son rôle encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que la vie de cette femme soit suffisamment en miettes pour satisfaire sa vengeance. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas fier de lui, il n'aimait pas ce rôle mais pour Candy, il ferait bien pire même si elle ne l'aimait plus jamais et risquait d'encore moins l'estimer à l'avenir pour ses actes si fourbes.

En attendant, il devait informer Flanny des progrès, il rentra, attendit les dix-neuf heures de leur rendez-vous et appela le numéro de téléphone qu'elle lui avait donné.

 **OoOoOoO**

Flanny repartit dès le lendemain à Chicago revoir Terry, et Candy crut vraiment qu'elle avait un amoureux là-bas. A la fois heureuse pour elle et résignée à se retrouver bientôt seule pour s'occuper des chiens et du dispensaire, elle se dit que ce serait peut-être mieux par la suite de partir aussi pour ne pas avoir trop le blues et finir par affliger mademoiselle Pony, sœur Maria et ses derniers amis. Elle pouvait s'occuper des chiens et chats abandonnés n'importe où, être infirmière pour vivre ou faire n'importe quoi, peu importait, plus le travail était dur, mieux elle s'endurcissait et oubliait ses vieux rêves. Pourtant l'idée de ne plus voir son vieux chêne, sa colline, était cruelle. Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas plutôt partir là d'où on ne revient pas, mourir. Terry lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne se suicidait pas puisque plus rien ne l'intéressait sur Terre, l'indifférence était impossible, la souffrance était toujours là et amenait aigreur et frustration. Terry. Toujours, elle pensait à lui, encore elle souffrait de ne pouvoir le voir, lui parler, l'aimer. Il suffirait de ne plus croire à cette malédiction pour…

Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas jouer aux dés avec sa vie, pas lui, jamais lui. Souffrir après tout, ce n'était rien, sa vie ne serait vraiment insupportable qu'en le détruisant lui aussi. Alors elle chassa ses pensées et décida d'aller à Chicago également. Mais elle, pour aller voir le docteur Martin de l'ancienne clinique heureuse, désormais à la retraite car sa mémoire avait des défaillances importantes hélas. Elle irait aussi voir si madame Smith avait bien reçu le mandat et ne lui en voulait pas trop, sinon elle lui expliquerait mieux son point de vue.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry confia à Flanny la lettre du notaire avouant toutes les malversations des Legrand et son rôle, afin qu'elle la montre à Archibald Cornwell. Lui, préféra rester aussi dans l'ombre du cousin de Candy ayant été spolié également de son héritage et occupa ce temps seul à se promener enfin en touriste à Chicago. Mais toujours déguisé pour rester anonyme, d'une casquette, un foulard, un blouson comme un ouvrier du peuple. Il revit avec plaisir le théâtre Eléonore baptisé ainsi en l'honneur de sa mère il y a quinze ans. Puis son instinct le dirigea vers l'hôpital Sainte-Johanna où il avait rencontré pour la première fois Flanny quelques années plus tôt. Il rit en se souvenant de cette rencontre explosive et il se dit que comme avec Candy, il débutait souvent ses meilleures amitiés avec des étincelles. Il ne s'éternisa pas devant l'hôpital guère plus gai en plein jour et préféra se diriger vers la petite clinique où Candy travaillait quand il était revenu peu après leur séparation. Hélas, à la place de la petite cabane au milieu d'un carré de verdure, il y avait un building en construction. Il soupira, encore une perte pour Candy, elle avait dû être triste en le constatant aussi, il maudit encore ce sort cruel envers elle. Mais il ne voulut pas rester sur cette déception, il repartit pour trouver l'endroit où Candy avait vécu avec Albert durant son amnésie. Il eut du mal à trouver mais fut ravi de voir que l'immeuble de deux étages était encore là et paraissait accueillant et calme. Il osa franchir la porte, il y avait trois boites aux lettres avec chacune un nom, un nouveau locataire occupait celui où elle avait vécu. Il ressortit et se trouva face à une dame âgée et chargée d'un gros panier. Il la salua et lui proposa de lui porter son panier chez elle. La dame le regarda avec beaucoup d'hésitation mais accepta finalement en disant :

\- Ma foi, je veux bien jeune homme, mais je vous préviens, j'habite tout en haut et je ne suis pas empotée pour me défendre au cas où vous voudriez me voler ou me séduire !

Elle finit par un sourire charmant, montrant que c'était pour rire mais Terry éclata bien d'un grand rire en répondant :

\- Pour le vol, vous ne risquez rien madame mais je ne vous promets pas de rester insensible à votre charme et votre sens de la répartie, c'est vous qui allez vite me séduire !

Elle rit aussi puis lui tendit son panier et lui ouvrit la porte. Terry choisit donc de la précéder et grimpa les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il vit que la dame était encore à l'étage en dessous, il l'attendit, elle montait lentement mais sans sembler souffrir. Elle lui sourit encore en le rejoignant et le remercia. Terry s'inclina encore et fut surpris en se redressant, de voir la dame lui retirer d'un mouvement rapide sa casquette.

\- Il me semblait bien que c'était dommage de cacher la moitié de votre visage là dessous jeune homme, vous êtes un beau garçon, un très beau garçon même !

\- Merci mais…

La dame sourit devant l'embarras de Terry et reprit :

\- Je suis à un âge où je peux me permettre de dire ce que je veux, si j'étais bien plus jeune, je n'oserai pas vous dire ça évidemment, pourtant, je le penserai aussi. J'avais donc raison, vous m'avez déjà séduite mais comme je ne suis pas attirée que par le physique, ce n'est pas suffisant pour m'imaginer refaire ma vie.

\- Vous avez déjà été mariée alors ? Il était beau ?

\- Très. Mais il était blond avec de grands yeux verts et si séduisant, si talentueux. Il était suédois, violoniste et compositeur. Un artiste, un grand artiste… comme vous !

\- Alors vous m'avez reconnu depuis que vous avez soulevé ma casquette ?

\- Non, j'ai reconnu votre voix dès la première phrase, j'ai l'oreille, mon mari m'a appris aussi à savoir entendre et écouter. Mais je n'ai pas tant de mérite, je vous ai vu et entendu quatre fois sur une scène depuis Le roi Lear, je suis une admiratrice de vous et de théâtre.

\- Merci, ça me fait plaisir de rencontrer une admiratrice qui n'aime pas que mon physique et est discrète.

\- Je ne suis pas une commère, de toute façon on ne me croira pas si je dis demain à l'épicier que j'ai séduit Cyrano, Roméo, Hamlet et Faust en un seul jour.

Terry rit encore et allait lui dire au revoir mais la dame lui proposa d'entrer et boire un chocolat. Terry hésita, elle insista en lui proposant aussi une part de tarte maison alors il ne put refuser. C'est en pénétrant dans l'entrée et en voyant l'affiche sur le mur, qu'il se rendit compte que cet appartement était celui où avait vécu Candy.

\- Quand j'ai loué cet appartement, elle y était déjà, ce n'est pas un hasard n'est-ce pas ? fit la dame en observant l'acteur stupéfait et ému face à l'affiche de Roméo et Juliette.

\- Heu… non, une de mes amies a vécu ici il y a quelques années.

\- Une amie ?

Il vit son sourire en coin, elle lui montra le nom raturé de l'actrice jouant Juliette, soit Suzanna Marlowe et remplacé par Candy Neige. Il lui sourit alors aussi et avoua :

\- Oui, elle était pour moi plus qu'une amie à l'époque mais c'est du passé.

\- Dommage ! J'ai tant imaginé sur cette jeune fille. Je me disais que j'avais peut-être repris l'appartement de la Juliette en chair et en os du meilleur Roméo du siècle. Et comme je suis romantique, je n'ai jamais voulu la retirer.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, non, il n'y a aucune Juliette qui m'attend pour l'instant.

\- Et qu'est-elle devenue, si je peux être indiscrète ?

Elle désignait à nouveau l'inscription de Candy, il préféra mentir.

\- Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un autre et l'a épousé.

\- Vous l'aimez toujours ?

\- D'une certaine façon oui car elle m'a beaucoup apporté et aidé pendant mon adolescence tourmentée mais je ne l'attends plus, je ne suis pas malheureux sans elle et je ne regrette plus rien.

\- Vous avez raison, les regrets ne servent à rien, il vaut mieux encore les remords d'avoir osé, quitte à se faire rejeter ! Moi aussi j'ai aimé un homme qui m'a quittée pour une autre, ce qui a permis que je rencontre mon beau suédois violoniste ! Sinon j'aurais été la femme d'un banquier chauve et bedonnant aujourd'hui car je l'ai revu vingt ans après, il est devenu cet homme guère attirant et apparemment peu généreux et joyeux, donc pas de regrets !

\- Mais si vous l'aviez aimé et qu'il ne vous ait pas trahie, vous l'auriez aimé même chauve et gros non ?

\- Peut-être mais lui ne m'aimait pas assez de toute façon pour que je m'accroche, ça se mérite tout de même le grand amour.

Terry hocha la tête en l'acceptant aussi pour lui, il n'avait pas mérité non plus son amour. Il accepta ensuite de s'asseoir à la cuisine et savoura cette fameuse tarte et le chocolat promis et autant délicieux. Il écouta Charlotte Svensson, c'était le nom de la dame, quelques minutes encore puis repartit, convaincu que pour n'avoir vraiment aucun regret, il devait encore essayer de convaincre Candy. Il devait lui dire qu'il était maintenant plus fort que les embûches et la mort pour la rendre un peu heureuse à nouveau.

La vieille dame sourit derrière sa fenêtre en le regardant partir. Puis elle retourna devant l'affiche et lui dit :

\- Candy Neige, j'espère que votre Roméo était bien le bon, j'ai du mal à imaginer que vous ayez oublié Terrence aussi vite, je vous souhaite de ne jamais avoir de regrets !

 **OoOoOoO**


	10. Chapter 10

Candy n'avait pas trouvé madame Smith chez elle. Elle remonta dans sa vieille voiture pour repartir à La Porte mais en passant près du parc où elle avait retrouvé Albert quatre ans plus tôt, quand il avait quitté l'hôpital Ste Johanna pour n'ennuyer personne lors de son amnésie, elle ralentit puis se gara.. Flanny lui avait dit la veille qu'il y avait un parterre de rosiers blancs, celles d'Anthony lui étaient interdites, ce serait l'endroit idéal pour se promener au milieu de ses fantômes et songer à l'avenir.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry réfléchissait encore à tout ce que lui avait dit madame Svensson en marchant aussi jusqu'au parc le plus proche et crut vraiment que sa chance était bien en lui désormais en se retrouvant là-bas nez à nez avec Candy. Elle n'eut pas le temps de cacher son émoi, elle l'avait reconnu malgré sa casquette cette fois et elle resta stupéfaite, la bouche entrouverte alors qu'il lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Bonjour Taches de son !

\- Te…Terry ! Bredouilla-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je me promène, et toi ?

\- Moi ? Mais… moi aussi mais moi j'habite pas très loin de Chicago, pas toi. Tu es venu à Chicago voir Flanny ?

\- Oui, entre autre.

\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant !

\- Quoi donc Candy ?

\- Heu… Rien, je me comprends. Bon et bien, je vais te laisser alors, au revoir Terry !

\- Tu es si pressée que ça Candy ? Tu ne veux pas m'offrir quelques minutes de plus, je voudrais te dire des trucs ?

\- Des trucs ? Sur Flanny ?

\- Non, sur toi. Flanny et moi, nous parlons sans besoin d'intermédiaire, c'est quelqu'un qui sait écouter et je crois savoir aussi l'écouter !

\- Je n'en doute pas Terry, je sais ce qu'elle vaut, je suis contente que ce soit toi finalement son ami secret, en fait, je m'en doutais un peu et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

\- Merci mais nous n'allons pas nous marier pour autant, nous sommes amis seulement.

Toi peut-être mais elle est prête à plus si tu lui permets de l'imaginer. Penses-y Terry, ce ne serait pas si mal, tu pourrais fonder une famille avec elle, elle en a tant manqué aussi, elle le mérite et ainsi tu resteras proche de moi aussi.

Terry retint alors sa colère, jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'elle le pousse ainsi dans les bras de son amie. Il fut encore déçu, elle ne l'aimait donc vraiment plus du tout pour oser dire cela. Il laissa une seconde au silence pour percer ses yeux verts si froids puis décida de lui donner de quoi se sentir minable.

\- Si tu imagines que je pourrais épouser Flanny pour être un peu près de toi encore, c'est que tu me connais vraiment très mal Candy ! Si je l'épousais, ce serait uniquement par amour et je pourrais facilement l'aimer c'est vrai si j'étais libre dans mon cœur car elle est merveilleuse elle aussi. Mais rien n'est changé pour moi, tu resteras dans mon cœur quoi que tu fasses, dises ou te moques Candy, je ne suis pas mort moi !

\- Ne dis pas ça Terry ! C'est… cruel ! Oh !

Enfin !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle s'était enfin trahie, elle était tremblante, il soupira et la prit vite dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- Je ne mourrai pas Candy, je te le jure. Fais-moi à nouveau confiance, je t'en prie, je suis armé et plus fort que tout maintenant, le destin ne peut plus rien contre moi. Je vais te rendre ta voie, ton destin, ton bonheur, si tu me fais l'honneur de me refaire confiance, je t'en supplie, je t'aime tant !

Elle tenta de le repousser fortement mais il le refusa, la retint dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, quoi qu'elle lui crie dessus et se débatte, il l'empêchera de remettre son armure et s'enfuir encore. Elle devint alors presque hystérique mais ses mots qui sortaient d'elle au milieu de ses larmes, disaient enfin ses craintes enfouies.

\- Non ! Je t'interdis de m'aimer ! Je porte malheur Terry, je ne peux pas t'aimer, ça te tuera, souviens-toi, c'est déjà arrivé, c'est Suzanna qui t'a sauvé la vie ! Moi je suis maudite, je dois rester seule à jamais !

\- Tu n'es pas maudite Candy ! Sans toi, Anthony, Alistair et Albert seraient mort quand même hélas !Tu n'as rien à voir avec leur mort et moi rien ne dit que je serais mort même si j'avais reçu le projecteur. Suzanna est vivante et surtout grâce à toi. Et même si tu étais maudite Candy, je préfère une vie courte mais heureuse à une longue vie plate et sans amour ! Je n'ai pas le choix ma Candy, je n'aime que toi pour toujours, je t'en prie, donne-moi une chance encore, je ne faillirai plus jamais, je te le jure sur tout mon amour.

Elle pleura, elle pleura tant, elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps, elle pleura maintenant en silence dans le manteau de Terry qui la berça et lui répéta sans fin son amour. Puis, les larmes se tarirent, elle releva le nez, regarda Terry, il était si beau, si sûr de lui, si vivant, si attirant.

\- Terry, je ne sais plus quoi te dire, je sais juste que je devrais fuir à toutes jambes tant j'ai peur, je me sens moche, cassée, glacée et morte ! Tu mérites tellement mieux, je ne peux pas te donner grand chose !

\- Oh si ! Tu me donneras tout si tu me fais juste confiance à nouveau, je serai enfin heureux !

\- Heureux ? Avec moi ? Mais je ne me sens vraiment plus capable de fonder une famille Terry, même avec toi, même si je surmontais ma peur !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aurai pas d'enfants non plus avec quelqu'un que je n'aimerais pas, qu'une famille c'est d'abord un couple, ce serait déjà bien. Il ne faut plus se projeter loin dans le futur Candy, de toutes façons nous ne pourrons jamais avoir tout ce que nous voudrions, si nous arrivons déjà à exaucer le plus cher, c'est merveilleux. Tu connais mon rêve, tu es la seule à pouvoir me le donner Candy. Moi je ne prétends plus exaucer le tien mais au moins, si tu trouvais un peu de paix avec moi, ça suffirait à conjuguer nos deux vies en un mieux.

\- Terry, tu es vraiment un cœur pur, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me vouloir moi ?

\- Parce que c'est toi que j'aime, je ne peux pas t'enlever de mon cœur, de ma mémoire, c'est ainsi.

\- Et si tu pouvais ne plus m'aimer, tu aimerais faire amnésie de moi ?

\- Surtout pas, sinon je ne serai plus celui que je suis devenu essentiellement grâce à toi. C'est simple Candy, si ce n'est toi, ce sera personne, je vivrai aussi seul toujours, pas désespéré mais pas heureux vraiment car en manque.

\- Tu es trop têtu Terry, tu as ruiné toutes mes résolutions, pourquoi suis-je passée dans ce parc au lieu de rentrer comme j'aurai du ?

\- C'est le destin qui l'a voulu Candy, suivons-le !

\- Maintenant ?

\- Si tu as besoin de temps, j'accepte de te laisser encore repartir si tu me dis que tu ne t'enfuiras pas plus loin pour toujours !

\- Pour aller où ? J'ai songé vraiment à quitter ce monde mais je ne voulais pas faire plus de peine encore à ceux qui m'aiment, toi surtout. Je te promets de ne pas quitter ce monde ni m'enfuir Terry mais pas de te suivre à New York encore, ni de pouvoir te dire ce que tu voudrais entendre, même si je pouvais encore le ressentir bientôt.

\- Je n'aimerais entendre qu'une chose Candy, que tu te sentes mieux, que tu finisses par trouver un peu de bonheur, de plaisir au moins, avec ou sans moi, n'importe comment.

\- D'accord Terry, j'accepte ton aide, ton envie, ton amour mais… ne me demande pas de t'épouser s'il te plaît, au moins tu resteras libre de fuir dès que tu réaliseras ton erreur ou quand tu seras lassé.

Il rit, elle finit par rire aussi et elle accepta qu'il lui prenne la main et le suivit dans les allées du parc. Il s'arrêta à nouveau près d'une fontaine et lui avoua :

\- Candy, je dois aussi te dire pourquoi je suis venu à Chicago, la première raison, qui te concerne essentiellement. Il se peut qu'ensuite, tu sois encore dans le doute ou la déception mais je dois être sincère encore.

\- Je t'écoute Terry.

\- Je suis venu pour te rendre justice, découvrir la vérité sur l'héritage d'Albert et punir ceux qui t'ont spolié et nui.

\- Quoi ? Quelle vérité ?

\- Albert t'a couchée sur son testament Candy, les Legrand ont caché le vrai testament d'Albert et t'ont volé ton héritage, Lakewood.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- J'ai engagé un détective, j'ai retrouvé le testament, tout te sera rendu bientôt, à toi et à Archibald et les Legrand vont être chassés de Lakewood et vont payer pour tous leurs forfaits, la mère et sa progéniture, ils vont tout perdre !

Candy pâlit, le regard de Terry était si noir, si dur et son sourire si menaçant. Pourtant, découvrir comme il pouvait être encore méchant pour elle lui procura plus de plaisir que de crainte, elle serra sa main et attendit tous les détails. En la voyant attentive et sans dégoût, il reprit et lui raconta tout, sans oublier son rôle de séducteur, sa manipulation pour détruire Sarah Legrand. Candy resta longtemps sans voix, il attendit son verdict.

\- Tu as été jusque là Terry ? Tu as fait ça ? Sans penser que c'était dangereux et mesquin comme méthode ?

\- Seul le résultat m'importait, avec ces gens mesquins on doit utiliser des moyens mesquins, on ne peut pas obtenir justice en demandant poliment et gentiment avec de telles saloperies !

\- C'est vrai, j'ai subi beaucoup parce que je n'ai pas su me faire respecter, par charité, bonté ou pitié, ça ne m'a menée à rien, sauf à souffrir.

\- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être mêlé de tes affaires Candy ?

\- Non Terry, si ça rend justice et réhabilite la volonté d'Albert, c'est bien. Pour Archie aussi et pour Annie. Quant aux Legrand… qu'ils n'aient que ce qu'ils méritent, il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus de pitié pour eux, ils n'existent pas pour moi. Mais je n'aurais pas aimé que tu ailles encore plus loin avec Sarah tout de même !

\- Je n'aurais pas pu, elle est trop répugnante, ça a été pénible quand même mais ça en valait le coup. Tu vas revoir tes roses Candy, ta maison. Ca ne remplacera pas les deux princes qui te les ont offerts hélas, ça je ne peux te les rendre mais c'est mieux que rien.

Elle pensa au coffret enterré dans la roseraie d'Anthony, il contenait tout son passé, celui qu'elle avait préservé de la mort et de la malédiction. Elle regarda Terry avec un mélange de tendresse et d'admiration, il était ce passé et sans le savoir, il avait lui-même résolu la seule façon de retrouver ce cœur qu'il voulait, par son amour si désintéressé et fidèle. Elle le regarda alors mieux, sans plus chercher à se cacher derrière un bouclier, sans masque ni méfiance. Elle vit ses yeux s'éclairer, sourire puis briller et rire, elle lui sourit alors puis se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il resta d'abord stupide puis rit et la serra dans ses bras. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son cœur et lui dit d'une voix faible :

\- Emmène-moi là où tu habites et montre-moi comme tu m'aimes, quoi que je sois encore !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, sinon je ne serai pas certaine, quoi que tu croies dur comme fer, tu n'as pas tout vu !

Il hésita, Flanny devait revenir ce soir, il n'avait pas envisagé, surtout si tôt, ce programme, pourtant l'idée maintenant en lui le fit trembler d'émoi et de joie. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer, elle se sentit désireuse enfin et insista donc en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux :

\- J'ai envie que ce soit toi Terry, seulement toi !

Il lui sourit encore puis lui reprit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie du parc. Elle le suivit sans parler, serrant fort sa main et imitant son pas rapide. Ils marchèrent une demi-heure en silence puis elle le vit entrer dans une maison blanche dans ce quartier bourgeois de Chicago. Elle grimpa les marches, personne ne vint ouvrir la porte, il le fit lui-même avec une clef. Elle regarda vite l'entrée, rien de passionnant mais le salon qu'ils traversèrent était accueillant bien que simple. Il stoppa devant le canapé et lui proposa quelque chose à boire, elle accepta.

\- Si tu as quelque chose de fort, d'accord.

\- Juste du champagne car je ne bois plus d'alcool maintenant.

\- Alors va pour du champagne Terry. Après tout, du champagne c'est idéal pour nous, quand je t'ai rencontré j'en avais bu, pour fêter le nouvel an, ça m'a porté chance.

Il sourit et lui dit de s'asseoir, il allait chercher une bouteille dans la cuisine. Quand il revint, elle avait enlevé son manteau, elle portait une robe noire toute simple mais avait décacheté son corsage et lui dit, en retrouvant un peu de dureté dans le ton :

\- Terry, je préférerais que tu me dises avant que ça ne te dégoûte pas, sinon je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout !

\- Comment peux-tu imaginer que je pourrais trouver ta blessure dégoûtante ? Candy !

Elle haussa les épaules et déboutonna encore plus son corsage sans lâcher son regard. Il posa sa bouteille et ses coupes et vint vers elle. Il emprisonna ses mains, baisa ses paumes puis ses poignets avant de se diriger vers son cou mais sans le toucher, en l'effleurant à peine des doigts puis glissa jusqu'au creux de ses seins encore cachés par un simple bustier de coton noir. De ses mains il dégagea ses deux seins blancs, une cicatrice zébrait le gauche, il était un peu moins rond que son frère, un peu déformé c'est vrai. Mais il n'en ressentit aucun dégoût, il restait beau et doux sous ses lèvres s'y penchant et l'embrassant, et le merveilleux son de son cœur s'accélérant le rendit plus amoureux encore.

\- Oh Terry !

Il redressa la tête, vit ses yeux embués de larmes mais elle rit ensuite.

\- C'est de joie et de soulagement cette fois, je me sens… heureuse Terry, merci.

Puis elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui tendit ses lèvres. Il les prit en douceur mais elle s'offrit sans conditions et leur long baiser l'emporta dans un monde jamais rencontré encore. Il lui enleva ensuite entièrement son bustier et retourna s'abreuver de ses seins en la couchant sur le canapé. Elle le laissa ensuite enlever aussi sa jupe, sa culotte et ses bas de coton. Nue et heureuse, elle ne sentait plus aucune peur, honte ou culpabilité, elle vivait enfin, vibrait et aimait. Elle réussit à lui enlever aussi sa chemise et son pantalon, le trouva magnifique et le caressa aussi facilement. Quand il se coucha sur elle et la fit sienne, elle se sentit plus vivante encore, cette petite douleur était si libératrice et le plaisir qui suivit si guérisseur. Elle laissa s'exprimer ce plaisir, il se sentit aussi enfin à sa place et complet dans ses bras. Puis elle le repoussa gentiment et se releva pour chercher la bouteille de champagne qu'elle lui donna.

\- Fais sauter le bouchon mon Terry et trinquons à notre présent !

Il obéit et attendit qu'elle donne les coupes mais elle préféra boire directement à la bouteille et lui tendit pour qu'il fasse pareil. Il rit et avala une gorgée de champagne, elle en reprit puis en aspergea un peu sur lui et lécha les gouttes sur sa poitrine. Il rit encore et l'embrassa à nouveau fougueusement.

\- Je t'aime ! lui dit-il en caressant ses cheveux d'or. Elle sourit mais resta silencieuse, il ne lui en voulut pas de ne pouvoir dire pareil.

Mais elle avait envie de lui dire quand même plus que cela, elle allait le faire mais la sonnerie de la porte l'arrêta.

\- Zut ! Ce doit être Flanny qui revient ! Rhabille-toi Candy !

En le voyant si nerveux, elle sentit son bonheur faiblir, ça l'agaça et elle eut envie de ne pas se presser tandis qu'il enfilait rapidement son pantalon et sa chemise. Il lui lança alors un regard suppliant, elle se sentit trahie et lâcha cruellement :

\- Donc tu en es déjà à avoir honte ! Très bien, ça m'apprendra à te faire confiance, tu n'as pas changé, tu joues toujours sur deux tableaux à la fois !

\- Quoi ? Tu te trompes Candy, c'est uniquement de l'amitié avec Flanny, je suis juste poli et respectueux mais si tu préfères qu'elle sache et constate par elle-même, d'accord, je vais lui ouvrir, tu lui diras la vérité et tu verras que tu te trompes !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Terry, de toute façon je me fiche de ta fidélité, tu es libre et si tu la veux aussi, tu as toujours ma bénédiction !

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas celui que tu voudrais que je sois pour te donner une bonne raison de fuir encore Candy ! Je vais lui ouvrir et je lui dirai moi le vrai, ensuite tu feras ce que tu voudras !

Elle n'osa plus répliquer, elle l'avait vraiment blessé, il avait son regard noir et son ton dur. Elle attendit en se rajustant. Mais elle comprit que ce n'était pas Flanny en entendant Terry claquer la porte en disant fort que ça ne l'intéressait pas puis revenir et se précipiter vers un tiroir et allumer une cigarette.

\- Je te demande pardon Terry, j'ai été ridicule c'est vrai et c'est aussi vrai que c'est pour me donner une raison de revenir en arrière.

\- Alors pas la peine d'en chercher d'autres Candy, tu es libre, pars si tu veux sans plus rien dire et ne t'oblige pas à me revoir.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'être ici Terry, tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre, tu m'as fait ressentir des choses que je ne connaissais pas, n'imaginais pas.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire maintenant ? dit-il en se retournant et retrouvant son regard doux et sa voix calme.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi et te laisser attendre Flanny, te laisser profiter de cette soirée avec elle en toute amitié puis terminer ta mission ici où tu n'avais pas prévu de me voir. Je me trompe ?

\- Non mais c'est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux.

\- Je te crois Terry, pardonne-moi encore, j'ai été stupidement jalouse.

\- Je te pardonne Candy.

\- Alors je vais vite partir avant que Flanny n'arrive, on lui dira plus tard les choses, laisse -lui aussi profiter de sa soirée tranquillement. Moi je vais aller récupérer ma voiture et rentrer m'occuper de mon chenil. Tu restes encore quelques jours de toutes façons ?

\- Un ou deux. Je comptais laisser Flanny te raconter tout, le détective le fera de façon officielle puis Archibald se chargera bien du reste. Il ne me reste qu'à aller annoncer à Sarah Legrand son échec en fait, ensuite je rentre à New York et tu peux faire si tu le veux, comme si nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

\- Et si je te demande de rester encore un peu ? Au moins le temps que je revoie Lakewood car je ne me sens pas capable d'y aller seule, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

\- Alors je reste et je t'y accompagnerai Candy.

\- Merci Terry.

Il sourit, elle le rejoint près de la fenêtre et lui embrassa la joue. Puis elle repartit comme elle était venue, ne se retourna pas sur le chemin de cailloux blanc avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Il soupira, il était partagé entre un espoir certain après ce moment inimaginable une heure avant et merveilleux puis une évidence que dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa maison, ses souvenirs les plus chers, son amour inscrit dans les murs de Lakewood, lui n'aurait plus aucune utilité pour elle. Il chassa une larme, il n'avait pas fait ça pour lui mais pour elle, son but était qu'elle aille mieux, rien de plus.

 **OoOoOoO**


	11. Chapter 11

Flanny arriva trente minutes après le départ de Candy et Terry ne lui dit donc rien de sa rencontre avec Candy et la suite qu'elle avait pris. Elle ne soupçonna rien mais le trouva plus lointain que d'habitude. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et préféra écourter leur soirée en allant se coucher tôt dans sa chambre. Terry ne dormit pourtant pas vite, revivant sans cesse son heure d'amour pour la graver parfaitement dans sa mémoire vu qu'il ne croyait pas pouvoir la revivre un jour.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant chez elle mais en refusant l'idée que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais. Elle se leva d'ailleurs le lendemain, décidée à retourner à Chicago le voir mais elle attendit quand même que Flanny rentre. En découvrant dans la boite aux lettres, un nouveau mandat de madame Smith, de deux cent dollars, elle éclata de rire et se dit que ça serait impossible de gagner la partie avec une pareille tête de mule. Puis, elle haussa les épaules, après tout, peu importait d'où sortait cet argent, puisqu'il avait permis de faire du bien aux enfants et animaux, autant en profiter encore, même si c'était Terry derrière. Elle attendit encore jusqu' à midi mais Flanny n'était toujours pas revenue alors elle lui laissa une note au cas où elle serait partie entre temps de chez Terry, enfin la maison qu'il avait louée. Elle choisit une tenue plus gaie, elle n'en trouva qu'une dans ce ton, une robe bleu azur, simple mais jolie et coiffa ses cheveux d'un bandeau rouge qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Elle mit même quelques gouttes de parfum avant de monter dans sa voiture et de rouler vers Chicago.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry choisit le moment où Candy partait, pour ramener Flanny au train après qu'ils aient déjeuné dans un restaurant italien. Puis il retourna chez lui se déguiser en Oliver Spencer pour son dernier rendez-vous avec Sarah Legrand. Il était prêt quand on frappa à la porte et alla ouvrir avec son apparence plus âgée. En se trouvant face à Candy stupéfaite et encore la bouche ouverte, il soupira.

\- Terry ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui Candy. Je t'ai dit hier que je devais finir ma pièce, c'est maintenant.

\- Tu vas retrouver madame Legrand maintenant ?

\- Oui à dix-sept heures dans un salon de thé.

\- J'aimerais bien voir sa tête quand elle apprendra qu'elle s'est faite roulée !

\- Tu le peux si ça t'amuse Candy, c'est ta vengeance.

\- C'est vrai ? Ok, je t'accompagne alors.

\- Très bien et puisque tu as une voiture, ça m'arrange aussi.

Une fois montés dans la petite voiture de Candy, il la regarda démarrer puis conduire, elle était calme et concentrée mais profita d'un stop pour le dévisager aussi et dire en riant :

\- Si c'est un aperçu de ce que tu seras dans une trentaine d'années, c'est encourageant ! Tu es toujours très beau et séduisant, même en vieux, monsieur Grandchester !

Il ne répondit rien, sourit seulement et sortit de sa poche un papier qu'il posa sur le tableau de bord.

\- Ceci est déjà une preuve que Lakewood t'appartient officiellement et je vais la montrer à Sarah afin qu'elle voit qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de déménager très vite avec son engeance pourrie.

\- Tu es décidément très malin, efficace et sans pitié Terry, il vaut mieux être de tes amis qu'ennemi. Donc, tu as persuadé Sarah de demander le divorce pour toi, tu l'as séduite en à peine deux jours, elle est folle amoureuse de toi et va se faire jeter comme une pelure de banane et se retrouver à la rue, ruinée et humiliée comme jamais. Mais tu ne sais peut-être pas que monsieur Legrand est lui quelqu'un de gentil, trop d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi il se laisse tant manipuler par sa famille. Donc, il se peut qu'il pardonne à Sarah et aura au moins pitié de ses enfants.

\- Si je n'avais pas su que John Legrand ne t'a jamais fait de mal Candy, il aurait aussi subi ma vengeance. C'est aussi un moyen de le débarrasser de sa mégère de femme, qu'il la saisisse ou pas le regarde. Mais je ne t'ai pas précisé encore qu'Elisa a été séduite et abandonnée par le détective que j'ai engagé et que Daniel est entre les mains d'une actrice très maligne qui l'a placé dans une situation très inconfortable.

\- C'est à ce point ? Décidément, tu es encore plus pervers qu'eux cette fois.

\- Je n'en suis ni fier ni honteux, c'était nécessaire, penses-en ce que tu voudras !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas choquée Terry, je constate juste et je suis fière de ce que tu as fait pour moi. En fait, je suis revenue pour te le dire Terry mais aussi que… je… ne veux plus qu'on…

Elle allait dire : qu'on se quitte, mais elle dut freiner brusquement à cause d'un piéton qui traversait sans regarder et après ce coup de frein brutal, Terry se cogna la tête contre la vitre. Elle eut alors peur pour lui et tout en traitant de noms d'oiseaux le piéton, elle se gara très vite pour s'occuper de son passager.

\- Terry ! Oh ! Non ! Fais-moi voir, tu as mal, tu es blessé, Terry !

\- Ce n'est rien, j'aurai juste une bosse, ne panique pas Candy.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui ! Tu vois bien que je n'ai rien, je ne vais pas mourir ! Allez, redémarre maintenant, je veux en finir avec cette affaire, j'en ai aussi assez d'être ici, il n'y a pas que toi qui veuille qu'on en finisse.

Elle le regarda, il avait son air agacé et lointain, il avait donc cru qu'elle dirait qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle voulut le démentir mais elle se dit qu'il avait encore risqué un accident à cause d'elle, c'était peut-être un signe à écouter. Alors elle se tut, prit son air indifférent et reprit le volant. Quand il lui dit de le déposer bien avant le salon de thé, elle obéit et se gara alors qu'il était déjà parti, sa canne au pommeau doré à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre, l'allure souple et racée.

Quand elle réussit à le rattraper, il était presque devant la porte, il lui fit signe de garder une distance avant d'entrer. Candy vit Sarah assise au fond, l'air pincé et impatient. Elle aperçut Terry très vite, se leva et se jeta dans ses bras mais la main de Terry fit barrière et le sourire de Sarah s'étiola déjà.

\- Qu'y a t'il mon chéri ?

\- Il y a que le spectacle est fini Sarah Legrand ! Je ne suis pas votre chéri, je suis votre juge !

\- Mon juge ! Mais ! Oliver ! Je ne comprends pas !

\- Vous allez vite comprendre ! dit-il en enlevant sa moustache postiche, sa perruque argentée et en reprenant sa voix naturelle, moins grave mais plus dure.

\- Mon Dieu ! Vous n'êtes pas… Oh ! Non ! Terrence Grandchester !

\- C'est exact, je suis Terrence Grandchester et je ne suis venu que pour vous démasquer, vous juger et vous condamner madame Sarah Legrand. Pour tous vos crimes et torts, ainsi que ceux de vos monstrueux enfants et afin que justice soit faite envers William Albert André, Archibald Cornwell et Candice Neige André !

Candy vit vaciller Sarah, elle s'avança afin qu'elle la découvre et fut satisfaite en la voyant se gorger de haine et l'invectiver.

\- C'est toi, espèce de petite pimbêche ! J'aurais dû te chasser dès ton arrivée ! Je savais que tu ne voulais que nous voler notre fortune, notre maison ! Tu n'as fait que comploter et nous voler sans cesse, petite garce !

\- Vous n'inversez pas plutôt les rôles Sarah ? s'écria Terry. C'est vous qui avez volé l'héritage de Candy et Archibald !

\- C'est faux ! Mon demi-frère n'a rien légué à cette intrigante car elle a refusé de rester son héritière depuis des années ! Elle l'a dit à ma tante Elroy, elle peut encore le confirmer même si elle est impotente aujourd'hui.

\- Peu importe son témoignage, il est caduc car jamais William n'a accepté que Candy se déshérite, au contraire, il a refait un testament trois mois avant sa mort, qui rend Candy héritière de Lakewood.

\- C'est faux ! Ce testament n'existe pas !

\- Oh si ! Il est entre mes mains, je l'ai récupéré dans votre coffre-fort la nuit où vous avez renvoyé votre personnel, souvenez-vous, cette fameuse nuit !

\- Oh ! Et vous avez abusé de moi en plus ! Monstre !

\- Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour des réalités Sarah ! Je ne vous ai pas touchée, vous me dégoûtez trop !

\- Gougeât !

\- C'est exact, je préfère de loin être un gougeât que votre amant ! Vous êtes trop laide dedans, laide et méchante comme vos enfants tout aussi détestables que vous !

\- Vous me le paierez ! Vous m'avez poussée à demander le divorce pour vous ! Quel monstre! Et vous m'accusez de méchanceté ! Mais regardez-vous, espèce de démon, vous êtes plus fourbe encore ! Oh ! Je vous hais et vous maudis, vous et cette sainte nitouche qui est certainement aussi votre maîtresse ! Petite garce ! Et dire que mon frère t'aimait ! Tu l'as bien vite oublié ! Tu t'es bien fichue de lui !

Terry vit le regard de Candy se troubler. Il abrégea alors ce face à face qui commençait à attirer trop de curieux, en faisant signe à un homme qui attendait à une autre table et qui se leva aussitôt.

\- Madame Legrand ! Je suis David Rogers, détective privé. Je vous propose de me suivre à mon cabinet pour vous proposer un arrangement qui vous évitera encore plus d'ennuis.

\- Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question ! Ne me touchez pas ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je prouverai que mon frère s'est fait manipuler !

\- Ce sera difficile madame, le notaire a tout avoué et votre fils risque gros s'il ne règle pas ses dettes de jeu à temps !

\- Mon fils ? Mon Daniel ? Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ?

\- On lui a seulement présenté une collaboratrice, il va bien rassurez-vous mais a beaucoup dépensé ces jours, alors il serait sage de me suivre et écouter ma proposition !

Sarah hésita, regarda Terry et Candy avec dédain puis opina tièdement. Le détective lui montra alors la sortie, elle avança mais en arrivant devant Terry, elle lui donna une forte gifle et lui cria :

\- Vous aussi vous paierez cher vos manigances espèce de misérable acteur ! Je vous maudis !

Candy sentit alors une immense colère en elle, elle se précipita devant Sarah et lui asséna une paire de claques dix fois plus puissante en lui jetant :

\- Et moi je vous rends ce que je vous dois Sarah Legrand, plus ce pourboire pour avoir osé toucher à mon fiancé !

Et elle lui claqua encore violemment les deux joues, ce qui les rendit très rouge. Terry resta plus surpris par la fin de la phrase de Candy que par ses gifles et regarda Sarah partir la tête basse au bras de David Rogers. Candy s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue un peu rouge.

\- Ça va ? Après la bosse !

\- Ça va Candy ! Une gifle ne me tuera pas non plus !

\- Arrête avec ça Terry ! Ce n'est pas drôle la mort !

\- Je sais ! Allons-nous en maintenant, il y a trop de regards, de curieux, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de signer des autographes maintenant !

\- D'accord Terry, rentrons !

 **OoOoOoO**

Une demi-heure après, par un retour en voiture totalement silencieux, ils s'installèrent dans le salon comme hier mais chacun assis côte à côte, lui fumant, elle buvant le reste du champagne d'hier. Il lui avait résumé ce que le détective était en train de proposer à Sarah, qu'elle quitte Lakewood dès demain sans esclandre, en échange du remboursement des dettes de jeu de son fils et du renoncement de porter plainte à la police pour la dissimulation de testament, vol d'héritage, corruption et chantage sur le notaire. Candy l'écouta sans l'interrompre, fière de ce qu'il avait fait et subi pour elle mais encore partagée entre l'idée de fuir pour ne plus lui causer de mal et lui dire comme elle ne se voyait plus vivre loin de lui.

Le téléphone sonna et le détective dit à Terry que Sarah avait accepté l'arrangement, Terry le confirma à Candy.

\- Tu seras chez toi encore plus tôt que prévu Candy, dans deux jours sûrement.

\- Et tu m'y accompagneras toujours ?

\- Oui toujours.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite je repartirai à New York bien sûr puisque je n'aurai plus aucune utilité ici.

\- Terry, te voir est toujours utile pour moi, et agréable surtout.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre Candy.

\- Ça ne se voit pas pourtant !

\- Oh ! Je suis fatigué tu sais, tout simplement fatigué.

\- Alors tu devrais te reposer, si tu veux, je m'en vais pour que tu ailles dormir.

\- Flanny doit appeler pour savoir, je me coucherai après mais tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

\- C'est ce que tu veux Terry ?

\- Je ne veux que ce qui te convient le plus Candy, rien d'autre.

\- Alors je reste et je répondrai à Flanny, comme ça tu peux aller te coucher.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment allez, va te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Bon, d'accord, merci Candy.

\- Dors bien Terry.

 **OoOoOoO**

Une heure après, Flanny appela, Candy lui raconta tout, sauf la perte de sa virginité dans les bras de Terry et ses peurs de le perdre en lui ouvrant son cœur. Flanny lui dit pourtant de bien réfléchir à ce que Terry avait fait et à la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimée ainsi de lui et de ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir pour le rendre plus heureux.

Pour passer le temps, elle consulta les magazines sur la table basse et vit en dessous de la pile une lettre qui l'intrigua. Il était inscrit sur l'enveloppe : « pour monsieur Grandchester de la part de madame Smith ». Ainsi, c'était bien Terry qui lui envoyait ces mandats depuis le début. Elle fut tentée de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce que la vieille dame avait écrit à Terry mais d'une part, ça ne se faisait pas, d'autre part, quelle importance maintenant puisqu'elle avait déjà décidé avant de partir de La Porte qu'elle acceptait cet argent puisqu'il était utile aux enfants et animaux. Mais évidemment, cette confirmation que Terry avait tant fait pour essayer de l'aider et lui faire justice rajouta à sa fierté et admiration pour lui. Flanny avait raison, il l'aimait vraiment d'une façon incroyable et rien ne semblait vouloir l'empêcher de l'aimer toujours. Quel dilemme !

Elle réfléchit encore une heure sur le canapé puis alla entrouvrir la porte de la chambre de Terry pour voir s'il dormait. Il semblait bien plongé dans un sommeil profond, emmitouflé sous sa couette, seul son nez en dépassait. Elle pénétra sans bruits pour vérifier mieux, s'accroupit près de lui et vit qu'il respirait calmement mais trouva son front chaud quand elle le toucha. D'abord affolée qu'il soit malade, ce qui expliquait sa fatigue, elle faillit s'enfuir pour chercher un médecin mais retrouva raison en le touchant à nouveau et le jugeant un peu chaud et pas brûlant de fièvre. Son cou n'était pas en sueur, son pouls qu'elle prit à sa gorge, normal et sa respiration aussi. Elle pensa que c'était peut-être suite à sa bosse mais ne trouva rien de gonflé non plus à son front. Il pouvait couver un futur rhume ou c'était une réaction au stress, en tout cas rien ne montrait de quoi s'affoler pour l'instant, il n'allait pas mourir comme il dirait s'il se réveillait. Soulagée d'avoir pu s'éviter une panique injustifiée, elle préféra ne pas le quitter, pour tout contrôler. Elle ôta alors ses vêtements, ne garda que sa combinaison et s'étendit près de lui. Il ne bougea pas, son sommeil était vraiment profond, alors elle se serra contre lui. Il était chaud mais pas trop, elle posa sa main sur son cœur, elle se sentit bien et s'endormit aussi assez vite.

Il rêvait qu'il dansait avec elle sur la colline de Pony, seulement quand il lui demanda à quoi elle pensait, elle répondit : à Anthony et Albert. Alors il la repoussa et s'enfuit dans le désert mais très vite la soif l'envahit, le soleil le brûlait et il s'écroula en pleurant. Il sentit qu'on lui enlevait ses vêtements et de la fraîcheur envahit ses lèvres, c'était de l'eau pure, il but et ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit et reposa son verre sur la table de nuit. Puis elle le fixa à nouveau en souriant et passa une éponge humide sur son front, ses joues puis sa gorge. Il referma les yeux quand sa main glissa sur son torse, il ne savait plus si c'était réel ou un rêve mais si c'était un rêve autant le finir. Il sentit ensuite autre chose que l'éponge sur son corps, il rouvrit les yeux, elle était bien là et c'était sa bouche qu'il sentait sur sa peau et c'était si bon. Il se laissa faire, soumis mais heureux de l'être. Et quand elle se délesta de sa combinaison et s'étendit sur lui, il se redressa et se sentit s'enfoncer en elle, elle s'occupa de la cadence, de la danse lascive au rythme endiablé jusqu'au jaillissement final. Il explosa autant que la première fois, elle plus encore et l'exprima sans retenue. Puis elle s'abattit sur lui, essoufflée mais comblée et le dit :

\- Faire l'amour avec toi c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux sur terre mon Terry !

\- Pour moi aussi Candy.

\- Alors tu voudrais que ça se reproduise encore ?

\- Si tu en à envie, évidemment.

\- Oui j'en ai envie, j'ai très envie de te garder près de moi toujours. Mais…

\- Mais tu ne vas pas me suivre à New York alors que tu vas retrouver enfin Lakewood !

\- On pourrait partager nos temps en deux adresses !

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! Six mois chez toi, six mois ici, ce n'est pas possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas, parfois je m'absente plus de six mois si je pars en tournée.

\- Oui mais ça ne change rien, on peut partager le reste de ton temps hors de ton métier.

\- Je trouve ça intéressant mais es-tu sûre que tu en auras encore envie une fois rentrée dans la maison de ton cœur ?

\- Tu oublies qu'elle est vide, je n'ai plus que toi pour la remplir !

Il cacha sa peine qu'elle lui dise clairement qu'elle n'avait que ce choix par défaut et opina en se disant que c'était mieux que rien et que si ça la rendait assez heureuse, il le serait aussi.

\- D'accord, on va essayer ça mais souviens-toi que tu es entièrement libre, tu ne me dois rien, tu n'es pas engagée avec moi, je ne prétendrais à rien de plus que ce que tu veux bien donner.

\- Toi non plus Terry, tu es libre, je ne te demanderai aucuns comptes, tu fais comme tu le sens et le veux et tant que tu ne trouves pas mieux.

Il s'abstint encore de lui dire qu'il l'aimait assez pour ne vouloir ni mieux ni plus et préféra profiter de son avantage pour l'instant à l'attirer vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Elle ne refusa pas, se donna encore pleinement, au moins son corps lui appartenait et semblait l'aimer.

Mais une fois fini, elle repensa à sa santé, lui tata le front et lui demanda s'il se sentait malade.

\- Un peu chaud et la gorge sèche c'est vrai, j'ai d'ailleurs encore très soif.

\- Tu dois couver un rhume, je vais te redonner à boire et des pastilles pour adoucir ta gorge, j'en ai toujours sur moi. Et si demain ça continue, j'irai te chercher ce qu'il faut à la pharmacie. Tu as déjà eu des trucs graves, tu es suivi par un médecin ?

\- Tu crois toujours que te fréquenter va me porter la poisse ?

\- Oui mais je vais essayer de prendre sur moi. Mais je préfèrerai pouvoir prévenir que guérir si c'est possible.

\- Eh bien rassure-toi, je ne suis jamais malade à part un rhume de temps en temps. Je n'ai jamais été gravement malade, jamais opéré, aucune fracture, juste quelques cicatrices de coups de couteaux, un œil poché, diverses contusions et bosses et une seule dent en moins. Rassurée ?

\- Oui mais j'aimerais que tu subisses un examen approfondi, le feras-tu ?

\- Bien que je déteste ça, oui, pour te rassurer, je le ferai.

\- Merci Terry.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi je vais très bien, je suis infirmière.

\- Justement, tu sais que tu peux… tomber enceinte avec moi, du moins en principe ?

\- Oui je le sais et je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Pour l'instant, ce n'est guère possible rassure-toi, je connais bien mon corps à ce niveau.

\- Tu sais que pour moi ce ne serait pas un problème si ça arrivait quand même ? Je te le dis seulement pour information, pas pour te faire changer d'avis.

\- Je sais que tu serais un père génial Terry mais… pour moi rien n'est changé, le problème c'est moi. Mais… je te promets que si un accident arrivait, je te le dirai et ne ferai rien sans qu'on en discute. Je ne peux pas te dire davantage Terry, laisse-moi du temps, je ne veux plus être catégorique, je ne sais pas.

\- D'accord Candy.

Il avala sa pastille et tout le verre qu'elle lui avait rempli après être revenue de la cuisine. Il apprécia ensuite qu'elle se recouche et le prenne dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux et murmure :

\- Rendors-toi mon prince, je ne te quitte pas, je suis bien avec toi, tellement bien mon Terry.

\- Je t'aime ma Candy.

Elle se sentit encore très émue, il lui disait encore qu'il l'aimait malgré son incapacité à lui dire pareil. Il était si doué pour aimer. Un amour pur, désintéressé, généreux. Pourvu que le destin veuille enfin lui donner cet avenir plus bleu!

 **OoOoOoO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vingt-et-un juin**

Deux jours plus tard, Candy franchissait le portail de Lakewood. Terry et Flanny l'accompagnaient, cette dernière ayant montré beaucoup de joie à entendre que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient décidé de vivre en couple de la façon qu'ils voulaient. Candy avait constaté que Flanny était sincère, Terry était à l'aise avec elle, plus aucune suspicion ne traversait la tête de Candy. On était tout juste le vingt-et-un juin, premier jour de l'été et comme un bon présage, le temps avait changé, de ce froid humide les jours d'avant, un franc soleil et une douce tiédeur succéda. L'arche de roses était écloses, le jardin d'Anthony était en peine floraison, les Sweet Candy toutes ouvertes et magnifiques, un signe encore optimiste pour la nouvelle propriétaire des lieux. Terry se sentait autant ému de revoir ce paradis, encore admiratif et humble de ce qu'avait crée Anthony et empli de respect pour Albert qui avait tant aimé Candy. Il se tint discret, muet et effacé, Flanny le trouva encore trop parfait mais Candy semblait n'avoir rien remarqué tant elle était habitée par ses disparus. Elle visita de fond en comble la maison, Terry resta au salon, près du piano de Rosemary mais quand Candy revint, elle le prit par la main, demanda à Flanny de les excuser un moment, ce que la brune accepta avec soulagement et entraîna Terry à nouveau vers la roseraie d'Anthony.

\- Que penses-tu de cette passion de fillette mon chéri ?

Elle avait son air moqueur mais son ton était surtout joyeux et comme elle l'appelait chéri, il succomba.

\- Je pense que seul un cœur noble, vaillant et talentueux a pu créer pareil paradis, je suis empli de respect et de regret d'avoir dit des âneries par jalousie et frustration.

Elle sourit et approuva.

\- Oui, Anthony était un prince, il te ressemblait un peu pour le côté solitaire, sensible et chevaleresque mais je ne l'ai aimé qu'en amour d'enfant. J'aurais surtout aimé avoir un frère qui lui ressemble et lui, trouvait que je ressemblais à sa mère, à Rosemary.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui il paraît.

Elle se tut et regarda encore les roses, il se dit que Rosemary étant la sœur d'Albert, elle ne devait pas tant ressembler à Candy où il n'en serait pas tombé amoureux. Pourtant, il entendit le contraire immédiatement.

\- Albert trouvait aussi que je lui ressemblais.

Terry resta muet. Ainsi Albert était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un ressemblant à sa sœur, étrange pour lui mais il n'avait pas de sœur pour comparer.

\- Albert a longtemps éprouvé pour moi de la fraternité vu cette ressemblance. C'est son amnésie qui a changé les choses. Mais…

\- Mais quoi Candy ?

\- Eh bien… peut-être que ses sentiments n'étaient pas vrais, sa mémoire les avait trafiqués, enfin, c'était compliqué dans sa tête.

\- Il voulait pourtant bien t'épouser ? Je te demande pardon d'avoir lu sa lettre mais je devais trouver une preuve, je te l'ai dit, elle était claire sur ses sentiments pour toi.

\- A ce moment, il ne savait pas encore que sa mémoire n'était pas entièrement revenue, il était encore en résurgence, partiellement guéri. Nous avons ensuite consulté divers médecins pour savoir, nous avons donc appris que ses certitudes n'étaient pas forcément réelles.

\- Mais il était possible qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de toi ?

\- Oui il était possible que ses certitudes restent une fois sa mémoire entièrement retrouvée mais sa mort brutale a interdit d'avoir un jour une réponse.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ça. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Toi tu l'aimais !

Elle baissa les yeux, il avait dit ça avec tant de certitudes et de respect. Elle les releva et fixa ses yeux bleus.

\- Je l'aimais oui mais je n'étais pas amoureuse non plus, il était mon ami, mon frère, mon père !

Il la regarda sans comprendre, elle s'approcha et lui prit la main.

\- Oui Terry, je n'aurais jamais épousé Albert même s'il m'avait aimée d'amour, je ne pouvais pas, il était mon père de cœur pour moi.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti à New York Candy ?

\- Pour me débarrasser de toi bien sûr Terry.

\- Mais ça n'a pas marché ?

\- Non, tu es trop têtu, trop fidèle et généreux, tu es vraiment un cœur plus fidèle que tout Terry, tu m'aimes même sans réciprocité.

\- C'est quand même dur à entendre Candy, surtout que tu le dis souvent.

\- Je te demande pardon, je ne le dirai plus mais…

\- Pas de mais, je l'accepterai toujours mais n'en parlons plus.

\- D'accord Terry, je ne parlerai pas mais… il est possible que je te dise quelques chose d'important quand même, d'une autre façon. Seulement, je dois d'abord aller chercher quelque chose. Tu m'attends ici ?

\- Toute ma vie Candy.

\- Juste deux minutes Terry, pas plus.

Il la regarda courir derrière la maison puis il revint aux roses blanches et remercia mentalement Anthony de l'accepter ici et il lui promit de toujours veiller sur Candy. Il la vit revenir avec une bêche, elle la lui mit dans les mains.

\- J'ai besoin de ta force Terry, tu veux bien creuser ici s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. Ici, tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, juste à droite du rosier rouge et sous le gros caillou blanc que j'ai mis comme repère. Tu dois creuser à un mètre environ Terry.

Il lui donna sa veste, retroussa ses manches de chemise, cracha dans ses mains. Elle le regarda, il creusa facilement mais après avoir retourné un mètre de terre, ça ne donna rien.

\- Zut ! C'est pourtant là, le caillou n'a pas bougé. Essaie encore un peu Terry, il est peut-être plus profond, j'ai dû creuser plus que je ne croyais.

Il planta à nouveau sa bêche, enleva encore un peu de terre et sentit un objet métallique sous son dernier coup de pioche.

\- Je l'ai Candy.

\- Merveilleux ! Merci Terry mais je vais finir moi-même, c'est nécessaire.

Il obéit lui tendit la bêche mais elle l'ignora, s'accroupit et gratta le reste de terre avec ses mains. Il s'abstint de lui dire qu'elle allait se salir, elle semblait tenir à le faire et à y prendre du plaisir. Il vit un coffret noir sortir du trou, elle l'épousseta et tenta de l'ouvrir.

\- Zut ! C'est coincé. Sans doute la rouille à cause de la pluie.

\- Laisse-moi faire Taches de son, j'ai un couteau.

Il le sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste qu'il tenait dans sa main, la posa sur le sol sans se préoccuper qu'elle se salisse et commença à trafiquer la serrure du coffret. En faisant levier, il réussit à l'ouvrir en quelques secondes. Candy lui sourit, l'empêcha de se relever et souleva le couvercle. Il vit une photo jaunie, un garçon blond au regard clair.

\- Merci Anthony d'avoir veillé sur mes souvenirs.

Elle sortit ensuite les insignes des André, le ruban d'Annie, le crucifix de mademoiselle Pony, une pile de lettres enrubannées.

\- Tu les reconnais ?

Il regarda l'écriture sur la première enveloppe, c'était la sienne.

\- Pourquoi les as tu gardées ?

\- Pour rester un peu celle que j'ai été Terry. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit de me souvenir où j'avais mis mon cœur Terry ? C'est ici que je l'ai enterré. Ici il y a tout mon passé. La maison Pony, Annie ma sœur de cœur, Anthony, Albert mon prince de la colline et… toi. Mais toi tu es mon présent désormais et mon avenir j'espère. Tu vois cette lettre Terry, ce n'est pas la tienne, c'est une lettre que j'ai écrite avant de partir à la guerre. Je l'ai écrite à toi, je ne te l'ai bien sûr jamais envoyée car je n'étais plus ton destin. Mais je l'ai écrite par devoir de mémoire et je suis contente de l'avoir fait pour pouvoir te dire ce que je n'arrive pas à faire oralement de peur de me porter la poisse. Prends-la Terry, elle est à toi. J'aimerais que tu la lises maintenant et à haute voix, tu veux bien ?

\- Bien sûr, fit-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion. On peut se relever quand même ?

\- Oui mais je veux voir tes yeux, reste face à moi. Vas-y Terry, lis !

« _ **Mon cher Terry,**_

 _ **Je t'écris car je pars très loin et je ne sais pas si je vais revenir. Si je reviens un jour, j'espère apprendre que tu poursuis ta carrière, que tu es devenu le grand acteur que tu mérites d'être, que tu as épousé Suzanna et que vous êtes heureux, parents peut-être mais surtout en bonne santé. J'ai perdu tant d'amis Terry, je ne veux jamais apprendre ta disparition, je préfère mourir en France que cette insupportable goutte se rajoutant à mon océan de peine. Car toi ce serait pire encore, toi tu es celui qui m'a éveillée à l'amour, à la passion, au désir, à l'envie de me marier et fonder une famille, à l'amour si grand qui rend certaine d'avoir rencontré l'homme de sa vie. Je t'ai tant aimé Terry, au point de choisir de me sacrifier pour que tu ne vives pas une vie à culpabiliser et t'en vouloir, au point de choisir de rester seule et vide toujours. Je te souhaite d'être heureux mon amour, il n'y a plus que ton bonheur pour me donner envie de poursuivre ma vie. Pour que tu n'aies pas de remords, je vivrai tant que le destin le voudra, je te le promets. Adieu Terry, mon cœur sera ici, protégé de tout, préservé car je ne veux plus jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, de toute façon, tu n'es pas remplaçable. Que Dieu te protège !**_

 _ **Candy Neige. »**_

Il releva les yeux, elle le fixait d'un air si ému et adorateur, il ne put retenir une larme et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ma Candy, ma Juliette, tu es revenue !

\- Oui Terry mais j'ai à nouveau très peur de te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas.

\- Je suis immortel et indestructible, tu verras. Je t'aime autant mon amour, je crois qu'on a mérité notre amour, le destin a abandonné ses épreuves.

\- J'espère mon chéri mais je te demande d'être encore patient avec moi, tout n'est pas réglé.

\- J'ai une patience d'ange désormais. Nous réglerons tout ensemble et au fur et à mesure. Je suis si heureux que rien ne peut me faire peur, rien n'est impossible.

\- Je sais qu'avec toi tout l'est mon Terry, je te fais entièrement confiance maintenant.

\- Tu m'accordes un baiser dans ton paradis ma chérie ?

\- Je t'accorde un million de baisers mon Roméo, dans ce paradis ou celui de New York, voire d'autres.

 **OoOoOoO**


	13. Chapter 13

1920

Six mois après, Flanny rencontra un jeune médecin qui tomba très vite amoureux d'elle. Elle ne partagea pas autant sa passion mais il était beau garçon, gentil et autant en manque de tendresse qu'elle alors elle accepta de l'épouser. Candy et Terry furent les témoins du mariage à Chicago puis ils repartirent au printemps à New York car Terry allait jouer dans une nouvelle pièce : « Le cid » de Pierre Corneille. Cette fois il laissait la mise en scène à un autre mais avait déjà l'idée de sa prochaine mise en scène, pour une comédie de Georges Feydeau, un auteur français qu'il voulait traduire et adapter pour Broadway. Candy avait accepté un travail bénévole à mi-temps à la croix rouge de New York mais avait aussi ouvert un autre orphelinat pour chiens et chats à Harlem et deux personnes s'en occupaient. A Lakewood, elle préférait s'occuper elle-même des roses, elle avait appris seule et avait rajouté des rosiers roses et rouges entre les blancs. En mai, elle fêta son vingt deuxième anniversaire à New York et son plus beau cadeau fut sur le chêne, serrée contre Terry et regardant tous deux le couple d'écureuils sur une branche opposée. La femelle ne se cachait plus, elle avait peu à peu maîtrisé sa peur, en faisant confiance à son mâle. Cette vision débloqua aussi la peur de Candy, rien de mal n'était arrivé depuis ce vingt-et-un juin dernier, Terry avait un bilan de santé parfait, il faisait davantage de sport pour la garder et avait même arrêté de fumer depuis un mois. Ce soir d'anniversaire, elle décida de ne plus prendre de précautions, de laisser la nature décider et ne plus s'angoisser. En septembre, elle retourna seule à Lakewood, Terry venait de partir en tournée. Elle avait quelques jours de retard dans son cycle mais n'était encore sûre de rien. Mais deux semaines après, elle vomit à chaque réveil et tomba dans les pommes devant Archibald qui la rattrapa à temps. Annie, qui était enceinte de huit mois, pensa tout de suite que son amie était aussi enceinte et en fut folle de joie. Candy consulta quand même un médecin mais il n'y avait aucun doute, elle attendait un enfant de Terry. La crainte d'être mère n'avait pas disparu mais de se dire que c'était l'enfant de Terry apaisait son angoisse. Elle devait maintenant lui annoncer, il ne reviendrait pas à New York avant décembre mais passerait à Chicago avec la troupe de théâtre début octobre. Elle l'attendit et put se préparer à son futur rôle en aidant Annie à mettre au monde son fils le dix sept septembre. Archibald était fou de bonheur, tout s'était bien passé et le bébé était si craquant. Quand le trois octobre arriva enfin, Candy accorda un plus grand intérêt que jamais à son apparence. Elle avait repris un peu de poids, ne faisait plus maigre et sa grossesse semblait arrondir encore ses formes là où il le fallait. Elle se sentait plus jolie et accorda plus d'intérêt à sa tenue cette fois. Terry arriva à dix heures du matin, elle se précipita dehors dès que le taxi se gara et il l'embrassa aussi passionnément que la première fois.

\- Mon amour ! Tu m'as tant manquée ! Que tu es belle !

\- Tu m'as manqué autant mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ? Pas trop fatigué ?

\- Je pète la forme mon ange ! Tu verras ce soir !

\- Oui j'ai beaucoup de chance, je vais te revoir enfin au théâtre Eléonore et pas au poulailler ! Viens, entrons chéri, je t'ai préparé un encas.

Deux heures plus tard, elle le rejoignait dans leur chambre et elle le massa d'abord pour le détendre. Elle cherchait une façon originale de lui annoncer qu'il serait bientôt père mais tout ce qu'elle trouva fut :

\- Terry, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer, je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à Londres comme nous le voulions au printemps prochain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne serai pas en état de faire ce voyage.

\- Tu es malade ?

Il s'était retourné si vite, il était pâle, elle se mordit les lèvres et le rassura sans délai.

\- Non mon amour, je suis juste enceinte de toi.

\- Enceinte ? Oh ! Je… suis désolé, je…

\- Mais je veux le garder Terry, j'ai voulu tomber enceinte, je veux un enfant de toi.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu n'as plus peur ?

\- Si j'ai peur de devenir mère Terry mais je ne veux pas que la peur domine ma vie. Je sais que j'aimerai notre enfant et que je peux compter sur toi pour m'aider à combattre mes peurs et à réussir son éducation.

\- Oh ! Merci mon amour ! Tu m'offres cette famille tant rêvée ! Un enfant de toi ! Oh ! Que je suis heureux ! Je t'aime ! Je t'adore !

Elle rit, il était si démonstratif. Elle décida de lui donner encore plus.

\- Je t'aime autant mon amour. Parce que tu as mérité que je t'aime autant, tu m'as guérie, tu m'as fait renaître, tu m'as sauvée. Si tu veux, nous pouvons aussi rendre les choses plus faciles pour notre enfant, en nous… mariant peut-être ?

\- Tu acceptes de m'épouser pour toujours ?

\- Pour toujours au moins, je veux t'épouser pour l'éternité Terry, si tu le souhaites aussi bien sûr.

\- Ainsi tu réalises tous mes rêves secrets ma Candy, des rêves qui ne m'ont pas quittés depuis cinq ans, que j'avais juste enfoui pour les protéger, dans mon jardin secret, ici.

Il montra son cœur sous sa poitrine nue. Elle y posa ses lèvres puis dégrafa son corsage pour lui offrir le sien.

\- Wow !

Il vit tout de suite que ses seins avaient pris un peu de volume, ça lui plut évidemment mais son baiser sur son sein gauche, son cœur rescapé, fut encore d'une douceur sublime.

\- Tu es si belle !

\- Tu es si beau ! Aime-moi encore plus !

\- Que votre volonté soit faite madame Grandchester !

 **OoOoOoO**

 **1921**

Le vingt-huit avril naquit Rosemary Eléonore Grandchester, portrait craché de son père plus quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez. Trois ans après, Candy donna un fils à Terry, ils l'appelèrent Anthony Albert. Ils adoptèrent aussi une autre petite fille de race noire au doux prénom d'Espérance et un petit garçon sourd-muet prénommé Oscar. Il eurent aussi de nombreux chiens et chats et quelques autres amis animaux adoptés ou librement locataires de leurs deux maisons. Ils vécurent heureux, subirent quelques épreuves parfois mais surent les surmonter par leur amour, leur confiance et leur solidarité familiale.

Flanny eut aussi trois enfants, Annie et Archibald en eurent quatre.

Les Legrand payèrent leur méchanceté. John Legrand ne pardonna pas à sa femme, en divorça et envoya Daniel sur un navire comme mousse. Il subit d'abord pas mal de remontrances et maltraitances des autres vu son attitude arrogante, mesquine et fainéante. Puis il fit profil bas et obéit à son destin mais un jour, suite à une tempête, il tomba du bateau et se noya, son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé mais certains soupçonnaient qu'on l'avait aidé à tomber du navire. Elisa dut se marier contre son gré avec un riche mais vieux rentier. Sa mère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour s'assurer un avenir avec sa fille. Mais elle choisit mal car ce mari ne se laissa pas mener par le bout du nez par ces deux mégères, il chassa vite Sarah qui dut trouver un travail pour vivre mais comme elle ne savait rien faire, elle vendit son corps, finit par attraper la vérole, fut défigurée et mourut seule dans un asile à quarante huit ans. Sa fille dut subir les appétits insatiables de son mari chauve, bedonnant et obsédé sexuel. Elle fut soulagée quand il fit une attaque lors d'un de ses assauts sur elle, mais ce fut de courte durée car il ne lui laissa que des dettes et un vieil appartement plein de vices cachés. Elle trouva un autre prétendant pour l'entretenir mais il se révéla après le mariage, très avare, plein de manies et obsessions et lui fit vivre un enfer. Elle essaya de le tuer avec des champignons vénéneux mais échoua puis se fit arrêter et termina en prison où elle finit par se pendre.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy et Terry fêtèrent en 1970 leurs cinquante ans de mariage, le destin avait été éprouvant mais après tant de douleurs il s'inclina sur tant d'amour.

 **FIN**

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu malgré sa tristesse. Elle montre qu'il n'y a pas de grands drames insurmontables, que le véritable amour est la force qui permet de survivre, remonter la pente et croire en la vie. Seul l'amour sauve!**

 **Diogène, 30 juin 2017**


End file.
